A Danger to Accept
by jamesh2o
Summary: This is an adult story. What if Stefan was a mikaelson and Damon a salvatore. Where Stefan and Damon share the same morther and different father. But both struggling to accept a dark and tragic past. Stefan turns into the one thing he use to fear. Elena a victim, Damon a lost is is a dark story, might not seem so at 1st but it is. has Rape/abuse/murder/blackmail/tortu
1. Chapter 1(A danger to Accept

/Damon is not in the first chapter, or second he comes in later into the story. Thank you for selecting my story I hope you enjoy. Honest feedback is always welcomed even if harsh. BUt stupidity I cannot tolerate. There's a difference. Anyway i really do hope you enjoy

I spotted him, before the bus had pulled into the school parking lot. His body was made to wear the over priced clothes. His brand name polo shirt revealing his strong shoulders and his khaki's with the cardigan sweater revealing his narrow waist. His outfit was worth more than I could ever make in a month, that's including my tips and before taxes are taken out. He stood patiently waiting with Tyler and Matt who alike him were dressed in brand name clothes. My heart raced, my palms grew cold my breath faint. The 3 seniors stopped there conversation when my school bus pulled to a stop and students started to come off. I was the last. Always the last. Stefan wore a bright smile on his face waiting for me, he was in a good mood. I could tell by his eyes. Watching him through the window I could see that ever since last night he was eagerly waiting for my arrival today. I was such an idiot.

"Come on Sweetheart I ain't got all day", the bus driver yelled. I slowly rose, and walked as slow as I could manage even though the bus driver continued to give me a dirty look. Everyday I took my time getting off the bus, trying to avoid the inevitable for just a little bit longer. Last step off the bus Stefan, Matt and Tyler now surrounded the door waiting for me. The bus driver closed the door angrily and drove off.

"Hey", Stefan spoke. He looked around still conscious of his environment. His hair perfectly wind blown from driving in his ferrari convertible.

"Hi", I mumbled failing to make eye contact. I know he hates when I fail to make eye contact. But I couldn't even will myself to face him.

"Had a good night didn't you", he spoke it more like a statement than a question. Before I could begin to apoligize, he raised his index finger to his lips. I couldn't help but notice the large gold ring wrapped around his finger and the black diamond that shone in the sunlight. "Not laughing now are you"? I forced myself to look him in the eyes.

"I wasn't laughing last night either I _", I froze in my tracks. His eyes changed from a soft leafy green to a more sinister darker known forest green. The monster. I froze in my quickly regained control of himself and scratched the back of his head and smiled. His eyes turning back to the baby green eyes with miniscule gold flecks..

"Move", his voice low and dangerous betraying the relaxed look he was trying so desperately hard to portray. I didn't protest, not today.

I followed them to the school basement into an old storage room, no one would ever find us down here. As soon as the door clicked shut the first blow his me in the lower back. My body automatically collapsed to the floor I covered my head and brought my knees up to my chest trying desperately to protect myself from the blows. Next was a well aimed kick to the head.

"You think you can just disrespect me like that", Stefan exploded. "You little whore. Peace of shit trailer trash". ANother hit to the back, I swore I thought something cracked. "Trying to make a fool out of me. Your beneath me". A kick to my shins. A stomp to my exposed ribs. "Your pathetic little whore, no wonder why your father didn't want you". A kick to the back of the head. Stay quiet Elena stay quiet. ANother kick to the head, a small whimper escaped my lips. Oh no.

"What did you say"? Stefan roared pumping himself up. "Did she say what I think she said"? Stefan asked Matt and Tyler who were silently watching.

"It sounded like she was asking for more, to me", Tyler responded. Stefan laughed and turned his attention back to me.

"I thought I heard that too" Matt chimmed in.

The bell rang signalling the beginning of second period. I walked into the class late as usual. "Miss Gilbert late", spoke. He wore a grin on his face as he spoke. He knew why I was late he knew I was always late but he never actually said anything about it.

"I'm sorry sir", I apoligized.

"I am going to guess that you skipped 1st period as well", he paused and raised his eyebrows the smile widening into something dark. "A lot of customers today", he teased. The entire class burst out laughing. Some even muttered the word whore as I limped back to my seat. "Maybe you should try the back door for a change", he teased. I could feel the dirty looks burning into my head. I kept my eyes low avoiding them the best I could. But every now and then I would look eyes with some one, and the amount of hate in there eyes scared me.

"Your late, 10 laps", my coach yelled. Kol was his name and every other person in the world was allowed to use it except for me. He was 's brother, and like his brother he had a hatred for me. Klaus, Stefan and Kol were all brothers. They were rich, goodlooking and all 3 were jerks. I wonder why is it that they were so mean, I mean they never had to worry about bill, people worshiped their feet plus they were healthy beautiful boys. What could have possibly turned them into such monsters. Practise didn't start for another few minutes some girls were still in the process of putting on there cleats and chaning. I didn't argue I knew better. I started my laps.

"Your late", my boss yelled as I ran into cub resort through the customers entrance. My back was barely functioning, my thighs were sore I couldn't even sit right. Today was not a good day. I hope it's nothing serious I don't even have insurance.

"I'm so sorry , there was an accident _".

"In my office " he cut me off. Today was really not a good day. Mr. Lockwood Tylers father didn't hire me out of the pity of his heart. At the time I didn't know that. When I did get the job and things started to get "awkward", had already put out a hit on my head. I could never protest about going to his office I needed this job seeing as it was the only one I could now get in this town. He knew he had me by the balls and he nevver let me forget. It was the mystic falls COuntry club for the high society I worked as a waitress anytime I had a chance. I needed all the cash I could get no matter what Mr. Lockwood would do.

"ma ma", Jack spoke to me. His green eyes staring up at me with such wonder. His little hands stretched up trying to touch my face.

"I know I'm late, I'm sorry", I apologized to him. Jack pouted his lips quivered as he looked around lazily. He stopped reaching for me.

"You know I am going to start charging you for being late", Meredith spoke up her voice annoyed. I picked up Jack and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be but work ran a bit late", I lied shaking the thought of Mr. Lockwood from my mind.

"Well this is the last time, next time I am going to charge you a late fee of $150 the next time your late".

"I can barely afford you guys as it is right now, how can you do that"?

"Don't be late and I won't have to" she replied and started to walk off towards the exit. I followed closely.

"Have a good night", I said to her before heading out of the door. Jack once again sleeping in my arms. He needed to be changed but I didn't have time to change him the last bus was suppose to be arriving at the bus stop soon and I couldn't risk it the pain in my back was killing me. I couldn't afford a stroller, so I carried him the 8 blocks. Arriving at the bus stop the 2 benches were already taken so I had to stand and wait.

Once home the house smelled of alcohol, Jenna passed out in the couch with a bottle in her hand. I walked pass her up the stairs to my room and placed Jack in his crib which was a large cardboard book with large rectangular holes cut in the side to look like a crib. Pillow layered the bottom then an old fat comforter folded repeatedly. Lastly the softest sheet I owned a soft creamy white sheet that kept it all together. Everytime I saw jack in that crib it brought tears to my eyes. My Jack, my lovely Jack forced to live in this crappy old crib because I couldn't do any better. Not yet but soon I promised myself. I quickly washed one of his reusable diapers and dried it with an old hair dryer. The noise of the dryer woke him up and he started to cry.

"Hold on Jack almost done". But he cried on and on. Finally diapers dried, it was time for Jacks bath. I filled the small bathtub halfway with warm water and filled it with the no tears baby soap. Jack almost as if anticipating what was to come quickly changed his attitude. His eyes locked on the water hands waving in the air. I undressed first, my bdy revealing new bruises as well as still showing old ones. I can't remember the last time I didn't have a black and blue bruise somewhere. Next Jack who was all but too eager to take of his stinky diapers. I sat in the tub holding Jack in front of me leaning on me. I grabbed old blue wash cloth and soaked it in the soapy water and gently started to wash his back. Jack giggled, and my heart was full. TO just hear him giggle made it all worth it. He would have a better life than me, that much I did know. ALthough right now it may be crappy, it was all going to change soon.

Once Jack was all cleaned up, he was in a good mood and hungry.I sat in my small twin bed in the corner back against the wall text book in one hand while I breast feed him. This was my therapy for the day. I may not be able to buy reusable diapers, a stroller or a crib but the one thing that I could always do is feed him. Being able to provide him with this one vital thing every day reassured me that we were going to get through this. Sometimes when I think he's missed me, his momma he stares up at me with those big green eyes and it's like he's speaking to me. SOmetimes he's saying thank you other times he says your my momma. And on especially rare occasions his eyes tell me he loves me. At first when I saw Jack all cleaned up after giving birth and I saw his eyes and for a split second his eyes looked exactly like his fathers eyes. In that moment it was the only time I have ever thought of Jack a relation between Jack and his father. That day I had already decided that Jack couldn't know his father. How could I expose him to such thing. He won't go through what I have gone through.

Elena shivered at the thought of Baby Jack's father. Even though Jack could pass for the younger version of him, Elena did not see any other similarities except physical. Jack's eyes the same baby leaf green with small gold flecks. His eyelids started to go droopy before he finally fell asleep. Elena held him for a little long before placing him on her bed right next to her and turn her attention to her never put him into that crib unless she absolutely had to. She was able to complete her Calculus homework just before baby Jack started to cry. It was already 2 am in the morning. He was feed, and clean. Elena let out a sigh and picked up Jack and started to pace in her small bedroom.

"What's wrong bad dream"? She asked. "It was just a dream". She kissed his forehead gently. "Shhhhh, it's ok". Rocking him now as she walked.10 minutes and the crying persisted this isn't good elena thought. She checked his temperature with an old thermometer that use to be her dad's. He was perfectly warm little baby. Elena believed that something had spooked him. On most night where they do the bath Jack was content and fell asleep quite easily for at least 6 hours.

"Shhhh Jack it's ok", she tried in a soothing voice. "Mamma loves you, shhhh it ok Mamma loves you". She kissed his head gently. "Shhhh Jack it's ok Mamma loves you" Elena kissed his head again. 5 minutes of doing this Jack started to calm down, he was now reaching with his baby hands to Elena's face. "Mamma loves you, Mamma loves you". Elena kissed his tummy and another giggle escaped him along with a fart. Elena laughed along with Jack. Her beautiful baby boy, with green eyes and brown hair starred right back at her a smile on his face now. " Jack mamma loves you", she said one last time and gave his another kiss on the forehead. Jack had already started to doze off once again. Elena could feel herself start to relax. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her incstincts screaming danger. Another pair of green eyes now watching her through a crack in the door. She froze Jack peacefully asleep in her arms.

"Hello Elena", Stefan spoke. He walked into her room, he was now in work out clothes his face indifferent as he watched her holding his son in her hands.

Earlier.

Stefan was able to sneak into Elena's aunt house all too easy. The lock was broken from the last time he had literally broke into her house. He smiled proudly seeing the old metal lock barely hanging onto the door. Upstairs he could hear her talking, he could feel his mood go dark and he was seconds from bursting in when he froze seeing her through the cracks. His heart literally stopped in shock. Of all the things he wasn't expecting this, not her like that. SHe was holding a baby, with green eyes and dark brown hair. She slowly rocked back and forth kissing it gently soothing it with words of affection. His mind quickly brought him back 17 years 3 months and twelve days. A woman with baby leaf green eyes with golden flecks stood. In a large room with walls covered in wooden carvings and ceilings that held crystals chandeliers. SHe wore a loose v neck sweater that revealed a slight black and blue bruise on her upper left chest. Her wavy light brown hair tied up in a messy bun. The woman slowly rocked back and forth holding a 9 month old baby. A gentle smile on her face as she whispered "Momma loves you, Momma loves you". A loud bang exploded from behind a large mahogany door. "Open this door you bitch", a voice exploded. The woman flinched, her grew irritated , but her face held the same gentle smile. "Shhhh my sweet sweet Stefan Momma loves you", she kissed him. Stefan could literally feel the kiss as it happened. He could feel her lips pressing against his forehead. He could smell her perfume and feel her heart thundering away in her chest. The woman walked caautiously to a large crib. The crib it self was 100% wood partially plated with gold and diamonds and rubies. The woman placed the baby in the crib so slowly, before turning and walking to the large doors. Where a constant banging and swears constantly boomed from the other side. What did he care it wasn't his kid, that was Elena's problem. She had screwed some guy at a party and didn't use protection.

Elena first froze, then she looked up right at him. Even from this distance he could hear her heart stop. He arms move to be more protective around it, Stefan noted. He let a grin spread across his face as he entered. ALready forgetting about the flashback.

"How is my little whore doing"? He asked, his voice low.

"Stefan please not in front of my son", Elena begged. It annoyed him when she called it her son.

"Put it away", he ordred. He could feel his eyes changing. Elena held her breath at the sight, she didn't bother correcting him on how he addressed Jack not wanting to upset Stefan even more. Plus the fact that he wanted nothing to do with Jack was a blessing. She placed Jack in the cardboard Crib. Stefan watched in disbelief. "Wow 'm pretty sure that I treat my trash better than that". Elena closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on Jack's eyes when he smiled. She let out a deep breath. Momma loves you she thought before turning around to face Stefan who already started to undress.

"Stefan please not in here, where my_", Elena was cut off by his lips smacking into hers. She struggled to push him off. "Please" She begged. Elena was answered by a punch to the stomach, she doubled over to the bedroom floor. "Stefan pl_"

"Spread em", he ordered. as he started to pull off his t-shirt.

In so many books and stories where the girls say no, they some how start to turn that pain into pleasure. I wonder what their secret is? Because no matter what I tried the pain didn't go away. It never did, never did I crave his body or get any type of pleasure from his touch. My body didn't want him down there no matter how many times he has been there before. No matter if there was a lubricant or not. No matter if I tried to turn myself on It just hurt so much, the pain never loosing it's edge. I was still sore from the last time. He was extra rough today, slapping me a few times during the whole thing. He finished, but remained inside me, he often did this to prove a point. My face now wet with tears, my mouth dry and sore. "You are mine", he whispered to me.

"I am _", I choked up from the pain as he pulled out. "yours, I am yours", I quickly spoke before he grew angry. He smiled that same innocent smile that I once fell in love with. Now my stomach flipped, I was going to be sick again.


	2. Chapter 2(Misconception Revealed)

Chapter 2

"Elena I'm going to ne_", Jenna stopped in Elena's door way. She had walked in on Stefan and Elena in a very compromising situation. Jenna crossed her arms, her eyes locked on Elena. Stefan quickly covered Elena and himself up with the thin old bedsheets. Suddenly feeling embarrassed. He didn't like the feeling, and had already started to think of ways to punish Elena for putting him in this situation again.

"Aunt Jenna I" Elena started but unsure on what to say. Part of her felt relief for Jenna walking in, to have someone else know what was going on but at the same time. She was worried that Jenna might now be another target for Stefan. But she was here now, Elena could see that the sleep didn't do much help to sobering Jenna up but she could atleast talk clearly.

"Elena get dressed this instant and come down stairs right now", Jenna ordered giving her a stern look. For a moment ELena starred in disbelief, Stefan had held Enea pinned down, bruises had already formed on her arms and neck. Blood had stained her sheets, Jack was in the room. How could she not see any red flags? ELena asked herself. She looked at Stefan who was smiling, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Now", Jenna yelled. Blind to what was right in front of her. She turned around started for the living room.

Elena quickly started to dress. Stefan watched Elena get dressed closely. He liked the way her hair would hang when she bent down to put on her pants. It was cute, he thought.

"Keep your mouth shut, or else me and that thing", Stefan motioned toward the crib which held a sleeping Jack. "Let's just say I have no problem hurting it". His eyes cold and promising. Elena stole a quick glance in Jack's direction. She could feel her eyes start to water.

"Elena", Stefan warned. "None of that, you know you enjoy it". He paused and laughed. "DOn't you"? He raised an eyebrow waiting for Elena to answer. Elena let her eyes fall to the floor in front of her, too ashamed to look at him any longer.

"Yes I do", she lied. Stefan knew she was lying but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy hearing her say it. Elena quickly left the room. Stefan listened to her walk down the creaky old stairs to the small living room just beneath his feet.

"For heavens sake ELena, please tell me you were using protection"? Jenna asked her voice dripping with judgement. Stefan could hear her perfectly clear. He laughed to himself. Even her aunt knows how much of a whore she is, he thought.

"I'm on the pill", Elena answered.

"You can afford the pill, but you can't even keep the fridge properly stocked"? Jenna laughed to herself. "Typical I get stuck with a self obsessed slut of a teenager" she said to herself. Elena couldn't hide the hurt from hearing her last remaining relative talk about her like that. "To do that while Jack is in the room, come on Elena don't you have any self control what so ever"?

"He was sleeping", Elena responded her voice barely audioble. Elena knew that was a terrible excuse but that was the point, she kept on hoping that Jenna would see it, the red flag.

"YOur quite the role model aren't you" Jenna spat at her. Her words more slurred.

"I'm sorry aunt Jenna", Elena apoligized. SHe didn't bother saying it wouldn't happen again, both Elena and Jenna knew that it would.

"Yea sure you are". Jenna starred at her niece for a moment temporarily seeing double . She focused her eyes remebering why she came to Elena's room in the first place.

"I'm going to need an advanced on your rent" Jenna spoke.

"I don't have the money yet, I don't get paid until next week, plus it takes 2 of my paychecks to pay it", ELena answered. She had just given Jenna rent last week for this month. She was already struggling.

"Typical, no worries, no responsibilities your just living it up aren't you", Jenna retorted. Jenna walked back over to the couch feeling dizzy. SHe turned her attention back to the tv signalling that the conversation was over. "Move Jack out of the room before you two go at it", She shouted after Elena who was already halfway up the stairs. Tears streaming down her face. Once upstairs Stefan had already moved the box crib into the hallway standing naked leaning against the doorway.

"Hello Brother", a voice greeted Stefan as he walked into his room. It was in the attic, with wood panneling and large windows covered by thick curtains. THe floor also wood with a large persian rug centered in the middle of the room. With a bed to the far wll north of thr room. Most of the walls covered with shelves and book cases filled with books. Stefan ignored the voice and walked straight to his bed and collapsed. "It's been a long time", the voice spoke again. In an almost teasing way. To the far end in his room by his study table sat in a desk chair a man with pitch black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Half brother", Stefan corrected the man. His mother had an affair with another man, his father never forgave his mother and he was never able to fully accept Damon as part of it.

"Tomato, Tomata", he said with an accent. A sly grin stretched across his face.

"You are no brother of mine", Stefan replied coldly. He arose from the bed now feeling restless.

"You know, if you keep talking like that I am going to be forced to start taking you seriously". Stefan looked at his brother for the first time in years. Just like that he was brought back to that night. He could still smell the blood, feel the warmth of it on his skin. He could hear him self crying so loud it made his head hurt. Stefan quickly turned away changing his attention to the library. A darker smirtk grew on Damon's face.

"When are you going to stop being so angry, huh".

"When you admit that you killed her", Stefan spat at his brother. Before Stefan could blink Damon had Stefan in a deadly chokelock. The knife pressing against his skin. Damon's blue eyes cold and focused on Stefan. The playfulness gone, instead a sorrow replaced it. He wasn't angry at Stefan, but it still hurt to this day to think about it. Damon let out his breath and released Stefan slowly.

"I am not Klaus or Kol, you do not bring her up again or I will kill you", Damon promised. For the first time in a long time Stefan felt fearful, he hated it.

"Your right, your not me, but the next time you threaten my baby brother you will be answering to me", Klaus spoke from Stefan's door way. Stefan felt relief wash over him, as Klaus enter the room walking over to Stefan's side. He was smiling as though he were having a casual conversation.

"Is that so"? Damon asked. He switched the blade to his left hand. Stefan watched terror written on his face. He had only see his brother do that once before and as a result the only person he ever loved died. Stefan quickly stood up next to Klaus.

"What do you want Damon"? Damon turned his attention back to Stefan and his eyes softened slightly.

"I'm looking for Katherine", he answered. His eyes dropped to the floor in shame. Just saying her name out loud was painful.

"She's not here", Stefan quickly answered.

"What your gonna kill her too", Klaus teased. Damon looked at Stefan briefly before turning his attention to Klaus.

"See there you go mixing things up again. I'm going to go kill Caroline, I'm just going to fuck Katherine" Damon answered bluntly. Klau's face grew cold, his eyes dark.

"You leave her out of _", Klaus started but was cut off.

"No you leave my mother out of it", Damon exploded. His eyes were wild, his lips shaking with rage. In a second he composed himself.

"Sources say that she was spotted here", Damon spoke his voice strangely calm.

"They have lied, get out of my house" Klaus spoke up. His voice clear and unafraid. Stefan on the other hand couldn't help but notice how fast his heart was beating. Damon looked at Stefan one last time. Stefan didn't like the way Damon looked at him, it was as if he knew something about Stefan, that even Stefan didn't know about.

Elena walked through the hallway with her head held high. Today was going to be a good day, she was determined to make it a good day. Jack was happy she was going to be happy. Even though Stefan had just broken 2 of her ribs, and she now had hospital bills. Even though Klaus had made her a laughing stock in class again. Elena didn't care she as determined to have one good. She had missed the bus again after getting off of work, it was dark and abit chilly outside. Elena walked quickly determined to get to daycare on time today. Taking a short cut through one of the backroads, Elena coud feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise up. SOmething bad was going to happen she could feel it. Suddenly signs of car light started to appear on the road. Elena for a moment considered running into the tree's and hiding but shook the idea away. It was probably a random car she told herself. She had to keep up her pace to make it on time.

The car came up slowly. It was a baby blue convertable a classic muscle convertable car. Elena couldn't place the brand name. It slowed when passing Elena then it passed her only to come to a sudden hault. ELena didn't hesisitate, she started to run as fast as she could. The car quickly made a u turn to come after her. ELena ran into the tree's but did not get far, a few few into the tree's a huge metal fence with barbed wire marked private property. Elena swore under her breath. She could hear her attacker getting closer. Elena picked upa thick tree branch, today I will fight Elena told herself. First thing she noticed about his was he black leather jacket. Then the muscles underneath them, there was no way she could win this fight. But she still wanted to try. She didn't look him in the face, who ever this person was because then it would all be too much for her to have another person make her a victim again.

"I swear I thought you were", a voice spoke partially out of breath partially in disbelief.

"Well I'm not, so can you please let me go", Elena asked her voice humble. Damon looked at Elena still in disbelief the resemblence between Elena and Katherine was a scary at the same time there were subtle differences. Her eyelashes were slightly longer. Her brown eyes were darker, her nose more round than Katherine. He could now see that it wasn't Katherine but he knew the 2 were related. He closed in on the distance between them. He effortlessly pulled the tree branch out of her hand and threw it to the ground. Elena tried to make a run past him but he grabbed her arm tightly holding her into place. Her ribs throbbing with pain.

"Please let me go", Elena begged. She still had not made eye contact with him. If she did then this would be real. She couldn't have this being real not today.

"Begging isn't going to get you anywhere, so stop", Damon ordered. Elena not wanting to anger him stopped. She closed her eyes and tried to picture seeing baby Jack. He let go of Elena's arm and starred at this mystery girl before him, something here wasn't right he could feel it. Just on the tip of his tounge.

Wham. SStraight to the head, Damon collapsed like a bag of bricks. Elena didn't hesistate she took off in a run back towards the road. She stopped when she saw his running car and decided to take it. Elena had learned to drive before her mother died. Once in the car on the road, listening to the soothing sound of the car engine Elena inhaled deeply. Her hands still shaking, she couldn't believe it. She had just stood up for herself. Once the shock started to ware off, it started t feel good. The shocked look on Merediths face also felt good as Elena pulled up in the convertable. Baby Jack peacefully asleep, awoke in his mothers arms his eyes still droopy. Part of Elena wanted to take the car home, but she knew he could trace it back to her. She had to think of something fast.


	3. Chapter 3 (What is done is done)

Hey. So just wanted to warn everyone, in the up coming story it's going to start getting dark. I didn't want to freak any one out right in the beginning with some crazy stuff. I'm going to start to introduce it in this chapter. It's going to be subtle, well I think it's subtle but what do I know. ANyway feel free to let me know what you think. Or if you think. By the way this is not a love story, well not in the way you think so if you are expecting a nice warm and cheesy ending you are reading the wrong story.

Chapter 3

Damon awoke to the sound of insects and wild animals around him. He quickly got to his feet shakily scanned his surroundings . Trying to remember why he was in the middle of now where. Where had his car gone? Then it all came rushing back. He was looking for Katherine when he saw her walking on the side of the road. He tried turned around to talk to her and she started running. That's why he followed her into the trees. The girl looked like Katherine. She was scared, desperate to get away but he couldn't let her go, not yet. Damon had so many questions running through his mind. That's when she kicked him, in the head he was so distracted he didn't even see it coming. It all went black. Damon made his way back to the road, his car no where in sight. After hours of searching the back road Damon finally accepted that she not only emasculated his dignity but stole his car. Damon could feel the anger start to come to the surface. Now he was taking it personal, she knew exactly what she was doing. Maybe it was Katherine after all, he thought.

2 Hours Later

Damon finally made it back into town, fumes practically coming out of his ears. Every step worst than the last, because with every step the fact that a girl had beat him became more evident. His head had literally exploded when he came across a car dealership. His baby, the oldest thing he had ever owned out on the lot like that. Damon couldn't deny that it hurt. His baby being sold for 15,000. "ONly 15", He spoke to his self in disbelief. He quickly walked onto the lot and removed the large price sticker. A man in his mid 30's quickly ran out to the lock.

"Hey you can't touch that", the man said. His belly fat moving at a disturbingly fast rate. Before the man could catch his breath Damon put him in an easy head lock and brought him back to the small office out of sight. No more Mr. Nice guy Damon thought. The man struggled even tried to scream but Damon easily silenced him by increasing the pressure on his throat.

"You are going to tell me who sold you my baby", Damon spoke. His voice shaking with

"All I have is a name, I paid her in cash".

"What type of dealership buys a car from someone with out proof of owner ship, or ID"? Damon asked.

"She was willing to sell it for $5,000 a quarter of what it's worth, I couldn't pass that up", the man tried to explain.

"Well now your out 5 grand with no car, give me my keys", Damon ordered.

He went straight to the hidden compartment in the bottom of the drivers seat. The small compartment empty. Damon heart literally stopped in his chest, his head grew dizzy. Then the anger, the sweet anger came flooding in. Damon used it as fuel to gather strength. Tears now streaming out of his eyes, Damon turned his attention the car dealer.

"You know who I am don't you"? Damon asked the middle aged man.

"Please I have a family and kids". Damon raised his hand slowly almost as if reaching for something then stopping. The man grew silent.

"Now would be the time to confess weather you have it or not, or I will kill you", Damon spoke his voice soft and shaky his eyes wild and unfocused.

"There was nothing in the car, I'm S-sorry Mr. Salvatore". Damon closed his eyes trying to focus his mind on the girl that looked like Katherine. He could see her holding it, selling it, taking the money and smiling. She would pay, he promised himself. He could understand her trying to get away from him, he could even understand her stealing his car. But this, it had just became personal for Damon.

"She will pay"

With in minutes, he had gotten Elena Gilberts address. Driving to her house he started to think up of ways of getting even with her. First getting it back, then trash her house beat the shit out of her parents and make her watch. Maybe trashing her house after he's done to say good bye. Yea that would show her to mess with Damon Salvatore. Rough her up a bit just to put the fear in her. Damon even contemplated knocking her out, eye for an eye. When he arrived his heart was racing and for some strange reason his palms were sweaty. He had gotten even with many people who have wronged him in the past. But never a girl, never ever had it been to this extent. It was like she had stolen his living and beating heart. He couldn't wouldn't live without it. He couldn't breath right not having it in his possessions. He couldn't imagine a world with out it. Once parked and outside the front door of the old house he stood there for a moment. Closing his eyes trying to focus on doing one action at a time. He then came to conflict should he ring the door bell or break down the door. "Heck why not", he spoke out loud to himself with a shrug. He kicked in the door extremely easy seeing as how it wasn't even locked. He walked into a small stuffy living room that reeked of alcohol and sweat. It was poorly lit, with barely a couch a small plastic table off to the side and a crooked lamp. Damon spotted an elder woman with red hair sprawled out on the couch knocked out cold. He started to make his way over to her when Elena walked into the living room. A sandwich in her hand. She quickly turned and tried to make a run for it out the back. Damon caught up to her easily seeing as how her run was more of a limp than anything. He pushed her down to the ground and towered over her.

"Where is it", he asked. His voice shaking with rage.

"I sold it to a dealership on _".

"Not the car you bitch", Damon exploded. He leaned in closer to her his blue eyes focused in on her his hands now squeezing Elena's arms tightly.

"That's all I took", Elena answered her voice breaking into a sob. Damon looked around the living room and deciding she couldn't hide it here.

"Where is your bedroom"? Damon asked. Her eyes widened in terror. Jackpot Damon thought.

"I don't have what ever you are looking for all I took was the car and I sold it, that's it", she quickly pleaded. Damon rose Elena's arms still in his tightening grip and dragged her up the small stair case. Elena screamed and protested, Damon grew nervous that the elder woman would awake. But her body remained still her breathing even.

"Shut up before I make you shut up", he warned. His voice even. He stood at the top of the stairs looking at 3 different doors. To his right was obviously the bathroom, to then 2 bedroom doors in the middle and left.

"Its the middle", Elena volunteered. Damon pushed her through the door first before switching on the light. He looked around the room, it was clean neat he liked that. Make it easier to spot something out of place. In the middle of the back wall a queen bed, sheets made. TO the far left a book self, Damon did a 360 something felt wrong. This didn't look like a teenagers room. He spun around alert when he heard the clicking of the bedroom door. Elena had pushed in the door, she failed to make eye contact with him. Eyes pasted to the floor.

"I don't have what ever you are looking for", she whispered. Trying to distract him from the fact she locked the door. It didn't work, Damon spun around one last time his eyes froze on a picture of what looked like the older woman downstairs with a man. Elena pasted herself to the door. "Please I don't know what your talking about, I would tell you already please", Elena begged. But it had the opposite effect on Damon than Elena hoped. Instead he believed he was getting closer to it the more she tried to plead with him. If she didn't have it she wouldn't mind me searching he thought to himself. Damon pushed Elena out the way effortlessly and walked over to the other bedroom. IT was smaller than the other and messy. With school books, and bills laid out messy on the desk.

Damon froze when he saw the cardboard crib. But only for a second he was still too angry to care. He kicked an old nearby desk chair. He started searching the room frantically, making a thorough mess at he did so. The more he searched the strong the more he didn't want to be here. Damon picked up and tossed a picture frame across the room frustrated that he still didn't find anything. The baby started to cry from the loud noises now disturbing his sleep. Damon froze an epiphany unraveling in his head. Elena started to limp over to the baby when he pulled her back. A new panic arose in Elena as she looked into his eyes, she tried to fight, kick punch scratch anything. But Damon easily countered her move and tossed her down to the ground.

"No stay down", Damon ordered. But Elena could not obey, not this time not when it came to her son. She tried kicking him from her fallen position. But Damon too quick blocked it and returned a kick himself square in the stomach. ALl the air left Elena's Body in one long breath, she still struggled to go after Damon who was already half way there. But her body had already taken on too much. She was temporarily unable to move. Damon stared down at the crying baby, he got a strange sense of deJavu. He shook the feeling off and lifted the baby out of the crib. He placed him gently on the floor before turning his attention back to the crib. He tore away at the sheets and cardboard looking and looking but was unsuccessful. Elena crawled over and picked up a bawling Jack, she stood slowly still dizzy from Damon's kick. She backed away slowly with Jack.

So much for today being a good day she thought. She sat in the hallway with a still crying Jack waiting for Damon to finish. "It's Ok Jack, your safe. It's ok your safe", She kissed Jack softly. Damon started to trash the room after failing to find it. It's all her fault he thought. Over the smashing of wood Damon could hear Elena speaking to Jack. He had heard another voice saying the exact same thing in his head. Damon kicked in her wall mirror and punched the wall. A different anger now came to the surface, this was an old anger that was hidden away for many years now coming to the surface and he could not contain it.

"Momma loves you Jack, shhhhh". Elena rocked Jack back and forth in her arms in the downstairs living room when she heard Stefan's Ferrari coming down the street. It was loud, he had music blaring. Elena ran to Jenna's room and placed Jack on the bed. She placed pillow on either side of him booking him in. Then she ran to her room right to Damon.

"YOU need to leave right now", Elena whispered. "I'm sorry about your car, and what ever your missing but there are only so much places I can hide things in my room". Elena motioned around her room the only thing left standing was her bed. The front door opened, sounds of laughter following. Damon watched Elena's eyes open in terror. Elena could see how Stefan would react to find another guy in her room. He would definitely turn his attention to baby Jack just to punish her for It was too late to get him out now with out Stefan seeing. Elena once again somehow over powered Damon and stuffed him into her small closet. Memories came flashing back to Damon in his head as she motioned for him to be quite by pressing her index finger to her lips before shutting the shutter door. It was like he was suddenly a scared weak little boy again his body went silent from years of practice .

"What happened here"? a familiar voice asked Elena. Damon could hear the voice clearly. He peaked through a crack in the shutter door to see his brother Stefan standing in the door way. And a shaking Elena stuttering an answer.

"It was payback", Elena answered. Her head dropped eyes to the floor. Damon for the first time in a long time felt ashamed of what he had done, but at the same time he didn't regret it either.

"So ", Stefan began walking closer towards Elena who already started to back away. "YOu know I hate it when you do that" his voice now cold. Elena quickly raised her head and made eye contact with Stefan.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Elena quickly apologized. She was struggling to stand up straight, her body had taken too much. Damon regretted kicking her. Damon watched his brother with his gteen eyes, and his nose suddenly Damon saw an unbelievable resemblance between the baby and Stefan.

"Where is my Essay for Western Civ"? Stefan asked.

"I wrote it up and printed it at school today, it has to be around here somewhere", she turned around looking for her desk. ALl she found were broken wood pile mixed in with papers. She spotted it quickly and picked it up and dusted it off, it was wrinkled up and had a small dirt stain at the top of the paper from aa shoe.

"YOu can't be serious I can't hand that shit in", Stefan now right next to Elena who stopped breathing from being so close to him.

What are you doing Brother? Damon asked himself as he remained concealed in the closet. Stefan grabbed Elena by the neck and pushed her to the ground. He kicked her repeatedly. Punched her, spat on her called Elena every name in the book. Damon watched horrified and shocked at his little brother. "Stefan what are you doing"? Damon spoke out loud. Stefan in a haze of rage didn't even notice Damon speak. Finally Damon asked himself why was he still hiding in this over cramped closet. HE was no longer a child but at the same time he make himself get out.

Finally when Stefan felt satisfied he sat on the bed trying to catch his breath. He felt better now, Damon had put him into a mood. He now felt as if he was starting to come out of it, he smiled to himself. Elena remained on the floor in fear getting up might cause another attack. When Stefan had caught his breath he rose. He looked at the now destroyed cardboard crib."Finally about time you get rid of that it", Stefan spoke.

"He's in Jenna's room", ELena corrected Stefan.

"What did I tell you about calling it that", Stefan exploded at Elena. Who flinched her eyes fell to his feet. She remained silent, it was her son, not even Stefan could make her call Jack otherwise. "Oh you want to be all tough for that thing don't you"? Stefan raised his had ready to start again.

"Elena", Jenna's voice from the door way. Stefan quickly lowered his hand. Jenna thought nothing of it. "Why the hell are all these guys in my house"? Jenna asked. Matt and Tyler stood behind her, both looking at Stefan apologetically.

"Lab group" Tyler smoothly answered. Jenna noticed the room, and now made her way inside tripping a few times.

"God dammit Elena again, you trashed your room again"? Jenna stated more like a question.

"I'm sorry I'll clean it up", Elena apologized. Struggling to stand she eventually gave up and sat on the end of the bed.

"Its gonna cost you more than that, you damaged the wall, you are paying to fix this", Jenna said. Jenna turned to look at Elena, the anger evident on her face. JEnna wanting to see if it had been the same for the closet. Open the small shutter door. Jenna found two icy blue eyes starring out at her through the darkness. Jenna jumped back alarmed at first. At first her face was confused but then the redness in the man's face when he stepped out the closet, Jenna started to put the peaces together. "Unbelievable, she spat towards Elena's direction. Matt cleared his throat bringing Jenna's attention back to them.

"You know Jenna my dad owns the country club, which has the best bar around, I could get you in for free and drinks on the house if you want. You know for being so supportive about us doing our school work".

Jenna perked up by the mention of alcohol.

She looked at the 2 boys standing in the hallway. "Jesus Christ Elena", she started to head for the door. "Even god can't forgive this much sin", Jenna stated before finally leaving. Tyler following behind.

Elena waited for Stefan to attack her but he stayed still his eyes fix on the stranger in the room who was also starring back at him.

"What are you doing here"? Stefan asked his voice even.

"Looking for Katherine", Damon answered.

"Why are you here"? Stefan repeated his face growing darker. Damon shifted his weight.

"She stole my car", Damon answered. Stefan turned to face Elena he face hardening. Elena remained frozen on the bed, her irritated and filled with tears she held eye contact with Stefan.

"Look I don't care with what ever you 2 having going on here but she still has something that belongs to me" Damon continued.

Stefan slowly raised his hand pointing to Damon. "Give him it", his voice husky and shaking. Elena remained seated, preparing her self for her last moments alive.

"I don't know what he's talking about", ELena answered her voice strangely calm.

"Matt go get", Stefan paused. "her Son, from Jenna's room". Elena tried to stand but failed miserably her legs were now refusing to work.

Matt entered the room holding JAck awkwardly, which caused Jack to cry. Stefan held the baby for the first time, he held JAck away from him as if trying to get minimal contact. Disgust on his face he turned to elena. "I will hit this thing for every minute Damon doesn't have what ever he wants".

Elena could no longer silence her cries. She cried openly begging pleading to Stefan. Damon felt conflicted. He understood why he would kill for it because it meant so much more to him. But why would Elena sacrifice her own kid for it? ANd why would Stefan hurt his own kid. His kid, Stefan is a father Damon realized. Making that baby he family.

"You will not be hitting you kid", Damon spoke up. He had decided the kid was family and he would always protect his family. He had made a promise many years ago, he wasn't going to finally break it now.

"This, this thing", Stefan laughed. "Nope sorry this isn't my kid" .

"Then whose is it Stefan"? Damon asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know, I don't keep track of all the guys she fucks" Stefan replied. Elena grew silent.

"Elena who is the father"? Damon asked. His eyes now turning to her. Elena remained quiet her head down.

"Answer him", Stefan ordered.

"Some guy I met at a party", Elena lied. Damon looked at the baby in Stefan's hands then back to Elena. Why is she lying? Maybe, he stopped himself in thought. These are 2 different situations.

"You are not going to put a hand on my nephew", Damon continued.

Stefan looked at his brother in disbelief. "This thing isn't my son Damon". Damon walked closer to Stefan silently. Damon locking eyes with Stefan once again. Stefan could see Damon was done arguing.

"Give the whore your son right now then you and I are going for a drive", Damon ordered His voice stern and eyes promising that Stefan would do what he said one way or another. Stefan angrily shoved the crying Jack into Elena's arms and walked out of her room down the stairs out the house. Matt and Tyler followed shocked that Stefan had given in. Damon looked over at Elena briefly.

"We aren't finished", Damon spoke before disappearing behind the door.


	4. Chapter 4 (Lakeside)

Warning this is an extremely dark chapter. Do not read if sesative to violence and rape.

3 years ago

Elena stood awkwardly still her brown eyes scanning the crowd nervously. She wore a lose fitting summer dress and her hair falling neatly down past her shoulders. The dress an off white with a simple floral design outlined in pink. Brown flats with a tiny buckle wrapped around her ankle. She subconsciously kept pulling at the buckle with the other foot. Elena's eyes fell on a pair of baby blue eyes and her heart skipped a beat. Elena waved shyly at him as he started to walk towards her. Each step sure of it self his head held high with a boyish smile on his face. Elena couldn't help but stare in aw. Looking at him Elena thought about him possibly being her first and quickly blushed.

"Hi Matt", she cheekily waved at him when he now stood in talking distance.

"Hey Elena", he greeted her. He wrapped his arms around her. Elena couldn't help but smell him from there embrace. The smell made Elena think of running water. "Good you look amazing", Matt spoke. Elena could feel her self blush, but still unable to believe she was about to go to a party with Matt Donovan.

"Thanks, I know I normally don't dress like this", She looked over her dress starting to feel self conscious about showing so much leg.

"I wish you would", Matt unintentionally spoke looking over her once again.

"Ok", Elena smiled at Matt. His eyes are so blue she thought. "You look really good too", she quickly added shyly her eyes falling to her feet.

"Psh, I look like a bum standing next to you" Matt spoke. He wore a brand name plaid shirt and shorts. He took Elena's hand into his and they started walking. He's so sweet Elena thought.

"Oh by the way I was able to convince my mom to let me stay out till 11:30", Elena told Matt as they walked through the door of the house party. People for the first time, truly saw Elena Gilbert. Her long brown hair, her toned and curvy body her tan complexion. Her bright smile long eye lashes most importantly her innocence. Elena smiled brightly at everyone she came into eye contact with, ignorant to there true thoughts and desires. Hand in hand, Matt led Elena over to his group of friends. Tyler stood with his girl of the week on his arm. Aaron was already half way through a bottle of Vodka pouring himself another cup. Jeremy Elena's cousin stood there looking at his baby cousin in disbelief. Stefan, the new guy whispered something to Tyler and laughed. Tyler had liked that Stefan himself had come from money and thought it only right that he joined the group.

"Sup guys, this is Elena", Matt introduced Elena. He put an arm over her shoulder. Elena leaned in liking the way it felt. Elena had seen Stefan whispering to Tyler and didn't like the way he looked at her.

"Cool", Tyler spoke not really that interested. Aaron poured a drink for Matt and Elena and quickly handed it to them.

"Drink, you two have some catching up to do", he ordered. Elena looked at Matt unsure. Matt gave her a reassuring look with an encouraging smile. Elena instantly lost in his eyes lost any doubt and found her self smiling back. She took a small sip, it burned her throat going down, but it was bearable.

"So you ever do this before"? Stefan asked Elena over the music of the party.

"No", Elena answered honestly.

"Just be sure to pace your self", Jeremy warned. He ignored the annoyed looks he received from his friends all at once. He didn't care.

"It's fine your doing great", Matt reassured her. Matt leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Elena's face grew pink, he pulled away slowly there lips almost brushing.

"Wow you two need a room", Tyler teased.

"Jealous", Matt teased.

"Maybe a little", Tyler admitted looking at Elena a hunger in his eyes.

"Man you don't want that, that has inexperienced written all over it what you want", Stefan paused looking around the room. He froze on Rebekah. "That is what you want". Everyone turned to watch Rebekah Roberts. 5'6 Blonde blue eyed, double d, thin waist and a round bottom. She walked past them slowly noticing for the girl Matt had his arm wrapped around. Elena could feel her shoulders slump her eyes now on the floor.

"I don't mind inexperience, I think it's cute" Matt said looking down at Elena. How did I get so lucky? Elena asked herself.

"Do you want to dance"? Elena asked wanting to get away from his friends.

"Sure but I'm not that good", Matt answered.

"Me either so I guess we can just both suck together", Elena replied.

Hours later Elena and Matt could not stop laughing. They danced, they played drinking games and then did some more dancing. The party was starting to die down, they now sat in a corner on the floor laughing.

"That can't be true", Matt spoke out of breath.

"Yes I did and I can do it again", Elena replied her words slurred.

"Matt", Stefan called. He had been watching them all night, Elena had caught his attention he was curious about her. Stefan thought it to be a waste when it was obvious that Matt's attention laid else where. Stefan gave a warm smile to Rebekah, who stood waiting across the room . Matt stumbled over to Stefan Elena stayed behind.

"Give me Elena and Rebekah will be yours", Stefan offered. Stefan watched Matt suddenly sober up, the smile quickly leaving his face he looks over at Rebekah.

"What, how"?

"I'm Stefan Mikaelson, her family and my family are close", Stefan replied. "We like to help each other out".

"How did you know"? Matt asked. He had a thing for Rebekah for years, but she had turned him down every time. Rebekah was the only girl he was unable to get. She was protected.

"You were the only guy not to look at her", Stefan answered "Obviously you guys have a history.

"Ok, yea Elena's just over there", Matt motioned toward Elena who was now starting to get impatient.

"No I don't think you understand me, you need to give me Elena", Stefan repeated. Locking his eyes in with Matt trying to communicate with out words. Matt's baby blue eyes grew dark. He now understood.

"She's a virgin man, but hey if you want her like that fine I guess". Matt scratched his head and looked back at Elena and faked another smile. He was starting to get tired of being the nice guy anyway. She had too low of self esteem for him, but she was hot. Not as hot as Rebekah but hot, he thought. "Do you need help"? Matt asked.

"No, but I want you guys there since it's her first time she should have an audience", Stefan replied.

Matt laughed "Your kind of messed up man, I like it. You might just be one of us after all". Stefan smiled it was turning out to being a good night after all.

"Ok just bring her to the basement, you could go after that Rebekah will be upstairs waiting for you" Stefan spoke. His voice anxious.

Elena could feel Stefan's eyes follow her and Matt out of the living room. She didn't like it. Something was off here, she could feel it in her gut. "Matt where are we going"?

"I'd like to know the same thing", Jeremy spoke up. He had followed them out of the living room. He waited at the party all night watching Matt, he knew the facade wouldn't last long.

"Where do you think", Matt snapped at Jeremy.

"Not with my cousin", Jeremy responded. He folded his arms, his eyes serious. Elena slowly backed away from Matt moving closer to her cousin.

"Oh stop acting like your above it", Matt snapped back.

"Not with my cousin", Jeremy took Elena's arm and started to guide her outside. Her parent's were both standing there outside there Volvo waiting. Elena's eyes widened in shook. Oh god this is embarrassing, Elena thought to herself.

Stefan watched from a distance Jeremy Gilbert bring Elena outside, a dark anger raising in him. Elena's parents hugged her and yelled at her all at the same time asking if she was ok.

"Yea I'm fine, I just don't want to be living right now".

"Oh just you wait young lady you aren't going to be". Matt locked eyes wit Stefan who was telling him things were far from over. Tyler had now joined Stefan's side to see the commotion going on outside.

"I am going to get her tonight, are you with me?", Stefan asked Tyler.

"I'll get my car" Tyler answered.

"Matt isn't a good guy", Jeremy spoke breaking the silence of the drive. Elena looked at her cousin and tried to focus her eyes but failed.

"What do you mean hun"? Elena's mother asked. Jeremy licked his lips nervously.

"He doesn't treat girls nicely. I would keep my distance if I were you", Jeremy spoke to Elena. After tonight that might not be such a bad idea Elena thought. She was remembering the feeling she got, she didn't like it. HE was perfect up until he started to lead her some where. But where? Elena asked herself.

"How is your Jenna doing"? Elena's mom asked.

"Good, we already started training for the mother son race", Jeremy answered.

"That's good", Mrs. Gilbert replied. A comfortable silence filled the car.

"Oh look at the water hon_". never saw the car coming. Before Mrs. Gilbert could finish the sentence the volvo was flying off Wickery bridge. The water felt like tar, it wasn't soft and fluid like Elena remember from playing in this same lake as a child. It was cold and hard and abusive. Water coming in at them from every direction, there bodies being pulled in with the spinning car. The top of the car smashed in to the rocky bed of the lake. Thick blood and body matter floated to the back seat. Where the 2 young Gilbert's struggled to undo there seat belts. Crying and struggling to hold there breath. Her parent's bodies pasted to the riverbed upside down. No longer did they resemble her parents.

Jeremy able to kick out the trunk window helped Elena through before the two swam up to the surface. Stefan Matt Aaron and Tyler stood looking down on them from above.

"What the fuck Lockwood?" Jeremy screamed. Elena no longer felt intoxicated, she didn't feel anything. Jeremy pulled Elena to shore, he locked around quickly for something to defend himself with. Unable to find anything he looked back at his baby cousin, I'm sorry Elena. He apologized to her in his head. The 3 boys made there way down to shore where a shivering Elena sat starring out at the lake.

"You broke the code", Tyler was the first one to speak.

"Fuck the code, this is murder", Jeremy replied with a motion towards the lake. "That's my aunt and uncle that you just killed".

"You shouldn't have interfered" Stefan spoke up stepping in front of Tyler. He walked over to Elena watching her closely. Elena didn't notice or hear a word what was being said. All she could do was look at the lake.

"Get the fuck away from her", Jeremy ordered. He walked over to Stefan and pushed him back.

"Your hardly in a position to be giving orders Gilbert" Tyler spoke up.

"See, you were in this group on a scholarship type basis and you just lost that scholarship by interfering".

"You guys have known me longer than this prick" Jeremy screamed.

"Yea but this prick can hold his own, he doesn't just leach off of us", Tyler responded. Jeremy looked at Matt then back to Tyler finally Stefan. His heart racing, how could I have been so stupid he thought to himself. He took one last look at his cousin still starring out onto the lake. He turned back to face Tyler who now took a metal bat from Matt.

"I'm sorry",Jeremy responded after a moment of silence. Elena for the first time heard Jeremy she looked up at her cousin unsure of what's going on.

"Please some one call an ambulance my mom, my dad are still down there", Elena asked. She stood up shakily walking over to Jeremy who now failed to make eye contact with his only cousin.

"Too late for apologizes Gilbert", Tyler responded coldly bring the metal bat forward. Jeremy held up his hands signalling for Tyler to wait.

"No, wait the night is still young you guys can still_".

"It's too late kid", Matt spoke pulling out a bat himself. Stefan walked up behind Jeremy. Jeremy now seeing the crow bar in his hand. "You broke the code".

"You can have her, I won't tell any one come on", Jeremy begged.

"Jer, what are you talking about"? Elena asked confused. Jeremy ignored his cousin.

"I'm sorry Gilbert, it was fun but you have to be terminated" Tyler spoke over Jeremy's pleas and sobs. Stefan was the first one to hit Jeremy in the back of the leg.

"No, stop", Elena begged running to help her cousin stand. But Jeremy pushed her away in an attempt to plea with them. "Leave him alone", Elena still begged. Tyler slammed the bat right into his rib cage. Jeremy fell to the wet and soggy ground. Elena now placed her self over him trying to protect him. Stefan dragged Elena off kicking and screaming. Matt kicked him in the stomach Jeremy let out another cry. Stefan pinned Elena to the ground.

"You can have her, please no", Jeremy begged chocking on blood in his mouth.

"No, no, no please don't do this don't hurt him", Elena begged. Stefan smiled he liked seeing her like this it turned him on. He never felt it this strong before. Stefan tore off Elena's dress easily, her underwear followed suite quickly. "Please do what ever you want to me, just don't kill him please". Stefan didn't respond too focused on the task at hand, he unzipped his pants quickly. He positioned himself then thrust forward. A small cry escaped Elena.

The constant sound of painful cries and sobs and of metal connecting with flesh mixed together with Stefan's heavy breathing filled Elena's ears. It was worse when the crying stopped to be replaced with a gurgling sound. Elena tried to make herself look, but her body wouldn't cooperate. Her eyes glued to 2 big green eyes with golden flecks that starred down right back at her. Then just like that all that remained was the sound of Stefan's heavy breathing.


	5. Chapter 5 (Fool me once, shame on Me)

Chap 5

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's like your trying to be him" Damon said. He watched his brother closely trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I will never be like him, he's cruel. She's a whore she wants people to treat her like that" Stefan snapped .

"I don't care how you treat her, but you can't have your son living like that. My nephew will not live like that".

"He is not my son, I don't owe him shit". Stefan screamed.

Damon's eyes fell to the floor, in attempt to hide the tears now falling down his red cheeks.

"Please Michael he may not be your son but he is still mine", a gentle female voice replied. The woman ran her fingers trough Damon's hair in a comforting motion to try and soothe him.

"You dare to force my hand", Michael exploded.

"No thant's not". Her hand ripped away from Damon so fast some hair went with it. Damon flinched at hearing the sound of his mother's body hitting the marble floors. "Michael please not in front of my son, don't let him see you like this", she begged. Damon stood frozen and confused. He had to stay quiet, he reminded himself. Mother needs me to stay quiet. Keep the secret.

"He is not my son, I don't owe him shit" Michael screamed.

"What did you say"? Damon asked. His eyes irritated, his heart beating strangely focused his eyes on Stefan's.

"I don't owe him shit", Stefan repeated. Damon pinned Stefan down on his bedroom floor and easily held him down. Stefan struggled and screamed to be released, Damon just starred at Stefan unsure on what to do. An arm wrapped around Damons neck and dragged him off Stefan in one swift motion. Damon quickly escaped the choke hold, he turned around to face Klaus.

"The next time you touch my brother will be your last", Klaus promised. As he helped Stefan up off the ground. Klaus dressed in a casual dress pants and a dark v neck sweater, his wavy hair neatly combed.

"He's my brother too, and I will do what ever the fuck I want", Damon snarled. "Especially if he decided to do something so stupid and selfish". Stefan failed to meet his brothers stare.

"Half brother", Klaus corrected. "And as a Mikaelson he has the right to do what ever he wants".

"Even to another Mikaelson", Damon asked. Klaus smiled.

"Salvatore, always trying to poke there head into Mikaelson family business", a new voice spoke. Kol walked through the door, wearing ripped jeans and a Manchester united jersey. His hair messy as if he just got off a roller coaster. "I can smell the desperation from down the corridor".

Damon didn't take his eyes off of Stefan. "Your father will be proud, his baby boy following in his exact same foot steps".

"Our father never abandoned any of his sons", replied. His voice shaking with anger. Damon quickly composed himself, pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

"How can you honestly lie to yourself"? Damon asked Stefan. Who up to now was unable to raise his eyes up off the ground.

"Ok you need to leave now, or you can have a talk with the old man after all this is still his house", Kol stepped in. Damon looked between Kol and Klaus then back at his brother.

"I won't always be here to clean up the messes you make", Damon warned. He walked out of Stefan's bedroom with his head held high. He was not ashamed of being a Salvatore and neither would the baby.

"Don't let him get to you, he's just jealous", Kol said to his little brother. Stefan faked a smile, he didn't know why he just did it with out thinking.

"Come on lets go get wasted", Klaus said motioning for them to follow. The 3 brothers made there way through the various hallways in the Mikaelson Manor to the bar located just beside the main ballroom. There a server stood already had there drinks waiting for them on the bar. Every Friday they did this, the 3 brothers would come to the bar and drink and bond. Most times Stefan had looked forward to it. But tonight he couldn't bring himself to be in the mood. No matter how hard he tried.

"What do you remember about my mother"? Stefan asked. His words slurred and his head hanging to one side. Klaus and Kol exchanged a look, Stefan didn't notice.

"She was gentle, soft", Klaus answered. "That's why father fell for her. I wished some times that my mother was like that".

"You have her eyes", Kol chimed in.

"Jack has her eyes, I see it every time he looks at me", Stefan admitted. He laughed to himself.

"Stefan, she told you herself that you weren't the dad", Klaus spoke after a moment.

"What was your mom like"? Stefan asked ignoring Klaus's Statement. Kol downed his drink.

"She was manipulative, cold" Klaus answered starring off into the distance.

"She had a way of yelling at you without saying a word" Kol added in. "She knew how to make you feel small". A silence stretched out between the 3 brothers.

"I don't remember my mother at all", Stefan spoke breaking the silence. "Except for this one time she was trying to get me to stop crying". Stefan downed another glass.

"What are you thinking"? Kol asked. Kol knew about what Stefan had going on with Elena. He thought his little brother could do better, but was for it as long as it was what his little brother wanted.

"I think that I could be the father, but I don't care". Stefan spoke he looked at his two brothers and smiled. "I don't care about it, all I care about is fucking her".

"Ok, to fucking Elena", the brothers toasted.

Elena's eyes stung, her body was on fire but she had to move fast. She looked quickly at the loose floorboard in her room. She had to wait to get that last. She didn't know if she would be getting any more visitors tonight. One suite case, all her belongings fit in to one small suite case. Elena could barely remember a time where she had to stuff this same suit case for her family vacation up to the lake house for a weekend. Now everything she owned fit into 1 suite case. Elena didn't bother looking around the room or even feel sentimental about it, this had been her personal hell she was not going to miss it. Jack fast asleep in a make shift carrier she made out of an old blanket. That wrapped over one shoulder and around her waist. Elena had waitied so long, being extra careful that Stefan never found out. At first she had stayed to protect Jenna. Stefan had promised that he would kill her too if she was to try and run. But that was back before the alcohol when Jenna was her aunt. Elena saw an opportunity with Damon's car and she took it. She would leave with Jack. Before she couldn't because of money and Stefan. He had vast resources that could probably find her. But now, she had resources of her own. A fake ID she managed to get by doing a few favors for a guy she once knew from the country club. She had cash and she had a possible job waiting for her in East Bay North Carolina.

She once had to do a school project in middle school on it as part of her Social studies class. It was a descent size town, with good schools and a low crime rate. Plus she didn't have to worry about certain taxes in that state plus it was easier for her to get a gun. They had a good housing market so she would surely be able to get something maybe in a few years when Jack starts going to school. She remember Mr. Saltzman was a close family friend of her Dad's that lived up there. He would more than help her get a job. All she had to do was get there. Elena stuffed the cash into her back pack. She picked up the suit case a smile on her face. She can't remember the last time she smiled.

"Here we go Jack off to freedom".

Damon showed up at Elena house again that night. He still had to talk to her about what she had stole from him. Damon looked around her bedroom in disbelief. The room still a mess, but he already knew that she was gone and not coming back. She had a head start on him, so Damon moved quickly first heading to the nearest bus stop.

Damon spotted Elena waiting in line with a crappy suite case in one hand and the baby wrapped up in sheets hanging off her shoulder. He shook his head in disbelief this girl was going to be the death of his nephew. He grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her out of the line. Elena didn't try fighting which made him nervous she was definitely going to try something Damon thought to himself. She didn't come all this way to just give up so easily.

"Come with me willingly and I will not have to hurt you any more than necessary", Damon try to bargain with her. Elena looked back at the line then at Damon right in his eyes for the first time. She looked at him for a moment her eyes then dropped to the floor. Damon took that as her submitting. He pulled her out of the bus station once in front of his car he opened the back door and turned to Elena. He tried to go for the baby but Elena quickly backed up.

"I have to put him in the car seat", Damon explained annoyed. Elena looked past Damon to see the brand new car seat. She looked at Damon confused, unsure on what exactly was happening. Damon went for Jack this time Elena didn't fight him. Jack's eyes remained closed through out the exchange. Once Jack was safely in Damon hopped in the front seat and put the keys in the ignition. He noticed Elena had already made herself comfortable in the car. "This is going to be awkward", he said to his self out loud. "Yea Elena, you aren't coming with us". He got out of the car and came over to her door.

"What"? Elena looked back at a sleeping Jack and Damon who was standing outside in front of her door.

"Yea you see". Damon started to explain. Elena stopped listening, she had to think dash. she quickly moved over tot he driver seat and locked all doors and rolled up the windows. Damon too late was locked outside of his car. Elena turned the keys in the ignition. "No, not again. I let you live the first time I will not make that mistake again". Damon promised.

Elena once again drove off in Damon's car , this time with a new destination in mind.


	6. Chapter 6 (Coming to Terms)

/I know this chapter is abit all over the place. But I couldn't right the flashbacks as a full story. I needed her to come to realization and snap out of the shock and this was the only way I could do it. She is in and out of reality. Just keep your mind open don't try to follow everything too closely and you will be fin.

Sorry if you are confused. Feel free to ask questions, I'll figure out a way to answer them

`Elena starred up at her ceiling her eyes empty. Her body disturbingly still, to the point where Elena believed that she could have floated away if she wanted to. THe only thing bringing her back down to reality was the constant pain that kept throbbing between her legs. Elena could barely remember the funeral that just took place a few hours ago. She could remember hearing her aunt Jenna sobbing. She could remember his green eyes on her. But that was it, everything else was a blur. Those eyes so green, so beautiful. A beautiful contradiction Elena thought and laughed to herself growing confused just thinking about them. She remember looking at those eyes and thinking this is what an angel must look like. But then the pain of him thrusting himself deeper would bring her back to reality and Elena found herself starring into something evil. Elena stole a quick glance every now and then observing the way he stood. The way he played the the ring on his finger. The way he licked his lips when they started to get dry. The way his black suit seem to fit him so perfectly. Covering the same arms just days ago pinned her down on the sure of the lake.

Elena never met those green eyes but she watched the features of his face closely. Noting how smooth his skin was, how soft it looked. Elena could feel her heart start to slow, her head growing dizzy. She turned away from her monster no longer able to handle the terror rushing through her. Why would he come to there funeral Elena asked herself. Now back in her bedroom still staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't going to talk, she couldn't talk. It took Stefan 1 call and 1 promises to keep Elena quiet. One call to his family lawyer.

"I will kill out the rest of your family and have you watch", Stefan promised. Elena at the time understood what he said, but did not fully grip the meaning of it until now. Starring up at her blank white ceiling.

Jenna still trying to comprehend what happened to her son.

"Mrs. Sommers, your son seem to have died in the car accident", the detective repeated stressing on the accident part. Jenna looked at her niece then back at the detective unable to believe what was happening.

"No, the coroner said he died from multiple contusions were found all over his body caused from a round metal object", Jenna replied.

"I'm sorry about that ma'am the coroner made a mistake that has since been corrected", Detective Forbes replied. Jenna turned to Elena for help.

"Elena honey what happened"? Jenna asked. Elena remained silent, starring at her aunt a blank expression on her face. Elena so badly wanted to tell ehr everything at the same time she didn't want Jenna to be killed either. She wouldn't she couldn't loose the only family she had left. "Please, hun come on please just say anything" Jenna begged.

"I'm sorry Janna", Elena apologized tears once again in her eyes.

"NO", Jenna sobbed. "Something happened out there someone is responsible for this", she turned back to the detective. "Why would Grayson and Miranda drive off Wickery bridge it makes no sense".

"Ma'am you have suffered a terrible loss, if I wore you I wouldn't want to believe it either but _".

"NO, you guys are covering something up", Jenna screamed at the detective.

"I got it from here Liz" a new voice spoke. He wore an Armani suit, well fitted and a white handkerchief perfectly folded in his left chest pocket. His dark hair neatly combed. He tried his hardest to look sincere. Jenna turned to face the new voice she looked at him confused. He held out an envelope for Jenna to take.

"What's this"? Jenna asked as she quickly opened it. Jenna grew strangely still her eyes fixed on the check made out for $10,000 to her.

"Its to help you cope with your loss", the man explained. Jenna looked at the man more closely the wheels now turning in her head. Jenna turned to look at her niece once more who was not crying heavily then back at the man.

"Who are you"? Jenna asked

"Elijah Mikaelson", he answered.

Elena could remember seeing the idea grow in Jenna's eyes. She could see it spread like a poison growing rapidly destroying everything in it's past. Every memory Jenna had of Elena being forgotten, instead replaced with the poison. Elena looked over at her bedroom door wishing she could walk through it, go straight to Jenna and tell her everything. But her body remained glued to the bed. Believing it would be better to have her aunt hate her than never being able to see her again.

Jenna sat downstairs starring at the television playing old home made family videos. She didn't want to think, or focus about anything else except her Jeremy. Her sweet, sweet Jeremy who was still a baby in her eyes. Who had such a bright future in front of him, and how it all got stolen because of Elena. No Jenna thought. She couldn't allow her self to think about that, at least not right now.

Jenna almost looked past Stefan when she opened the door, lost in her own thought.

"She's upstairs", Jenna spoke before Stefan could even introduce himself. Jenna didn't care, not right now at least. About meeting Elena's friends she just wanted to look at her Jeremy.

Stefan made his way up the stairs, he had never been here before but he knew her room was 2 doors down on the right. It was a feeling he could sense it, this house was predictable. Her father a doctor who had a local business. Her mom stayed home. he could tell by how much detail was put into every inch of the house. Clearly she had alot of free time to do it all. Stefan walked quickly to Elena's door and paused, listening for movement. When he heard none he slowly opened the door to find her laying on her bed starring at the ceiling blankly. Elena so lost in memory didn't even notice when Stefan walked over to her bed. Eena laid so disturbingly still Stefan for a moment thoush she might be dead.

Elena suddenly sensing something dark came back to reality. Her eyes widened when locking onto a pair of green eyes.

"Hello Elena", Stefan spoke softly.

"I didn't say anything, I swear", Elena pleaded. She struggled to get out of her bed still so sore from everything that happened. She backed into the corner of her room trying to distance herself from Stefan.

"I know you didn't, you've been so good", Stefan spoke sweetly. He flash Elena a rewarding smile. "It's time for your reward". He pulled off his Jacket and threw it to the floor. Elena starred at the Jacket recognizing it was the same one that he wore to her family's funeral. Suddenly Elena was pulled out of her haze. Everything from that her body endured from that night came rushing back to her at full blast. Blood started to pour out of Elena's nose. Stefan froze dumbfounded by what was happening. ELena grew dizzy, she grabbed a towel off a nearby chair and held it to her nose. She took a seat down on her bed trying to calm her self. Stefan stood frozen unsure on what exactly to do. His body yearned for her, he couldn't resist it any longer he needed to have her or he would wasn't necessarily a sexual thing, but more of a dominating thing. The feeling he got every time she submitted to him was intoxicating and addictive.

"Spread em", he ordered. Elena kept her eyes on her carpet, towel to her nose. "Elena spread em or I will get angry", he warned. Elena remain still as Stefan made his way over to Elena pushed her back onto the bed and tore away her pajama pants. Elena remain still not fighting him off in anyway. But Stefan still pinned her hands down roughly. Elena cried as her nose bleed, Stefan didn't care he never did care.


	7. Chapter 7 (The Perfect Getaway)

Chap 7

Let me first start out by saying, not all monsters are hideous creates that repulse us. The worst monsters in life are beautiful to the eye. That's what makes them so dangerous is that they are extremely deceiving. Just saying.

"Wow two times in a row, could this be love", a man teased. He had dark brown hair combed to on side and brown eyes that resembled those of a lion. Damon shot his friend a dirt look as he got into the passenger side of the BMW.

"Shut up Enzo". Damon hated Enzo's sense of humor he always teased him about the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"It's ok mate it all happens to up one point or another" Enzo continued a slick smile on his face. He started to pull off, he could feel Damon burning a hole into his head with his eyes. "Too soon"? Enzo asked.

"Maggie", Damon reponded plainly. THe smile quickly left Enzo's face his eyes serious.

"Got it, too soon" Enzo spoke. Damon now that he was the one dishing it out. Damon could barely stand the sight of Elena, her face alone was so annoying and all it did was remind him of Katherine. His Katherine, the very real Katherine, but she would have to wait. First he would have to deal with the thief. Damon pulled out his phone and pulled up his car security app. He had a bug installed exactly for this reason. He smiled to himself thinking. Just you wait.

Elena arrived in a full day's drive, the sun high in a perfect blue sky. Music danced off from the car radio filling the car with a cheerful vibe. With each passing mile ELena could feel a crushing weight slowly bit by bit start to come off her shoulders. Jack was also in a good mood laughing and talking to himself in baby language. Elena pulled into the town just after one, she felt like she had just won the lottery. Like she won a chance to live in eutopia. No Stefan or any other Mikaelsons just the perfect town of East Bay, in North Carolina. THe pavements were clean, the sidewalks spotted with tree's and flowers. The buildings had an old make up all original in there own way ranging from colors of the rainbow. ELena couldn't help but look in aw as she drove down main street.

Elena pulled into the gas station a bit nervous herself. Paying the clerk for gas ELena's eyes fell upon the disposable camera section.

"BY on you get the other free", the sales clerk said seeing her eyes on the camera.

"OK", Elena agreed. She realized that she never took a picture of Jack. At first the realization frightened her but she quickly remembered she was no longer in the same situation. She took the two small disposable cameras and returned to the car. Elena first changed Jack into the best one piece that she had, then she changed herself into a a descent blue band v neck t-shirt. Strangely enough it was a present Alaric had sent her a year back when that band use to be her favorite. But she hadn't thought about that sort of thing ever since her parents died. Elena knew she had a few hours before Alaric came off from work so she and Jack she decided would site see. Once the car was parked Elena took off walking down main street with Jack in her arms. Her ribs still throbbed but Elena couldn't let it slow her down. Not today, today was a good day.

Elena stopped at a street bench sat with Jack and stretched her arm out and took the picture of the two of them. She then took another of just Jack sitting on his fat bottom, with the brightest smile on his face. Elena quickly took the picture knowing that the moment would quickly past.

"DO you want me to take one of you two"? A strange asked. Elena couldn't help but flinch just a bit. She quickly turned to find an older woman standing there. The woman had gentle eyes and a warm smile, Elena instantly feeling trusting of her.

"Yea, thank you". Elena agreed. Elena picked up Jack and sat on the bench with Jack in her arms. She tickled Jack as she herself smiled down at Jack starring in aw. She forced herself to look away from Jack to the woman who was now focusing the camera.

"Beautiful", she exclaimed after a moment. "He's just beautiful". The woman handed Elena the camera back.

"Thank you", Elena could feel another little bit of that weight come off of her. No one had ever really said anything positive about Jack. All of them just judging him because of me Elena thought. "You don't know how much it means to hear someone say that, but thank you so much".

"Your welcome dear", the elder woman responded. She softly rubbed Elena's forearm before looking at Jack one last time. "Now you two have a blessed day", she said before she started off back on the sidewalk.

"You two", Elena responded. She could feel tears threatening to fall, she quickly blinked them away. Today she would not cry.

After a few hours of site seeing Elena returned to the car and drove to Alaric's address. She parked a few houses down, not wanting to be spotted by him from the car. Once she made her way to his front day Jack in her hand, Elena froze. Negative thoughts filling her head, of what if. Elena just started to turn to go when the door opened and Alaric himself froze foot still in the air as he was about to step.

"Elena"! he exclaimed. He looked surprised in a good way, Elena noted. Elena smiled nervously as Jack started to talk again in his baby language. Alaric's eyes fell to the baby in Elena's arms, a broad smile growing on his face. "And who's this little guy"?

"Jackson William Gilbert", Elena answered. She had made his middle name the same as Jeremy as a way to honoring him without Stefan knowing.

"Well Jack it's nice to meet you two", Alaric replied. He stepped aside for Elena to come in.

"You look like your busy we could come back later", Elena suggested.

"Nonsense I was just about to go check my mail box. I'm never too busy for you", Rick responded. Elena shifted her shoulders, it now growing lighter and lighter a bigger smile stretched across her face. Alaric house was large and spacious. You could tell that a guy lived the way everything was set up for sole efficiency and nothing else. A sofa and a recliner in the living room all facing the Tv, which was a few feet from a fire place. Old artifacts decorated the living room shelves. Elena assuming that these were all the ones he himself had found or collected from traveling.

"Wow uncle Rick, the place looks good". Elena sat on the sofa Jack's eyes exploring the new room slowly, amazed as well. Rick took a seat on the end of the recliner looking around shyly at his work.

"Yea thanks, I know your mom would probably wants to take all the credit", Rick responded. Smiling at the memory of Elena's mother first introducing him to collecting in college. Rick fell in love wit it instantly, liking that the object had such a rich history. Lost in the memory he didn't notice the smile vanishing off Elena's face. "How is she doing"? Rick asked. Now turning his attention back to Elena.

Elena could feel her heart ache, she never had to tell anyone before. Everyone had known. She remembered Alaric was traveling when they had the funeral, no one was probably able to get in touch with him. "They uh died a few years back", Elena spoke her voice shaky. "I'm sorry I thought someone would have told you, I didn't even think to write to you". She couldn't write to him if she wanted to Stefan wouldn't have allowed it.

"What? How? What? No", Rick stood up. Disbelief evident on his face. He quickly brought himself together when he noticed Elena start to get upset. "I'm so sorry, Elena I should have been there for you. I should have visited".

"It's fine, I'm fine", Elena replied wanting to get off the subject. A silence stretched out in the room. Jack had drifted off into a peaceful slumber. "I was wondering do you know of any jobs available here"? Elena asked.

Ever since she had told him that his best friend was dead Rick was starting to notice things. ELena was too slim, bags under hey eyes. Her tan skin stained by blackish blue marks on her arms. He could even see a bigger one on her chest that was being covered by her T-shirt. What have this poor girl gone through? he asked himself.

"What you kidding, you can work for me over at the university", Rick answered. "Oh you'll love it Elena do you still like astronomy"?

Another thing Elena didn't have time for, she use to have a telescope in her back yard, she use to lay out in the back yard on a cool summer night star gazing with her shook her head no unable to speak.

"Don't worry, we will get you back into in", Rick said. He sat next to Elena and wrapped and arm around her pulling her in to lean on his chest along with Jack.

The tears started to flow and they wouldn't stop, no matter how much Elena tried. Tears of joy and relief for making it, and tears of sorrow and pain. Because now it became more real, her parents were gone. She never before had a real opportunity to mourn her parents death. Stefan hadn't wasted anytime. For weeks on end after there death, she was rarely out of his site. Only after a year was she able to get away with her job. When she had gotten pregnant he was full out avoiding her. But as soon Jack ws born, he didn't waste time. As if making up for lost time. But then he came around less at her house not wanting to see Jack. He started to just get everything out of his system at school. On rare occasions would he come to her house her bedroom. In than time Elena didn't have time to just sit down and cry there was always something 10x more important to do. Taking care of Jack, work, school and bills etc. Her mind had been distracted for so long.

Now sitting in Rick's house, Jack was asleep in Rick's bed with a pillow barrier around him. Elena didn't have anything to worry about. She cried like she never had before, her mouth making sounds she never heard before, her nose running. Rick's arms wrapped around her in a close embrace, he himself crying as well. After what felt like hours Rick let go of Elena, wiped his eyes with a clean tissue. He slowly wiped the tear streaks off her face.

"You going to be ok, your not alone, not anymore". His voice small, but his words so powerful to Elena. She hugged him tightly more tears streaming from her eyes.

"Enzo, come on", Damon said annoyance in his voice.

"Oh come on, let her have a little fun, let us have a little fun". Enzo pushed another glass into Damon's hand.

"I can't drink", Damon declined the glass.

"Come on it's not like you have a car to drive, look I'm drinking and driving" Enzo pushed his words slurred.

"No your not", Damon stated. He pulled out Enzo's car keys.

"You know that's probably a good idea. More for me". Enzo took Damon's glass and downed it quickly. "Wooooow", he exclaimed. Damon rolled his eyes at his oldest friend. "What ever happen to finding Katherine"?

"Katherine can wait" Damon answered. Enzo looked at his friend shocked. Katherine was the only girl Damon ever talked about for years.

"Ok, I know you don't want to hear this but it's starting to look like you have a thing for this Elena chick".

"She has my nephew living in god knows what type of conditions. The only love I have is for that little boy that deserves someone who will look out for him and protect him".

"I'm sure she's taking care of him just fine" Enzo reassured Damon his words a little less slurred.

"Enzo you didn't see it, she had him in an old cut up cardboard box, with filthy sheets. He was in a shitty reusable diaper that wasn't properly washed, she's neglecting that child. She allows the father to respond to it as a thing". Enzo grew serious for the first time seeing the real seriousness of the situation.

"What's his name"? Enzo's voice serious. His eyes focused now on his friends.

"She called him Jack". Damn paused his throat closing up. Enzo held Damon's shoulder tightly.

"Lets go get your nephew", Enzo spoke. This girl had now made things personal for Enzo when he saw Damon wipe away a tear.


	8. Chapter 8 (To Build a Home)

Chap 8

Sorry,' for the long wait, but it took me a while because I had to figure out some stuff.

Elena's throat was strangely dry, her tongue had forgotten how to function. Her lungs refused to allow her to breath. But Elena tried to force herself to despite all of this. Her throat locked up as a response, her vision grew dizzy, her nose started to bleed. Rick quickly handed her a tissue. It had been 2 weeks since Elena had arrived , Rick had given her time for her and Jack to get settled in. Elena had been able to buy Jack a crib, a real crib. Not a plastic fold up crib but a real wooden crib. IT was second hand but Elena could care lets and Jack didn't seem to mind either. Rick had bought Jack his 1st toy it was a blue teddy bear with blue eyes wearing a brown tie. Elena had given Jack her old baby toys at first but Stefan had destroyed all of them because he once tripped over one when he was over. He never said that toys weren't allowed it was implied.

Jack was more than thrilled to have a companion to share his crib with. Though he wasn't too thrilled about the baby vitamin formula that Elena could now afford to feed him. But it was a compromise he seemed willing to adjust to.

"Elena how you feeling"? Rick asked for the third time. It had been 15 minutes since the nose bleed.

"I'm fine", Elena answered.

"Elena your not fine, it's ok not to be. Ok", Rick spoke his voice kind. Elena opened her eyes to find 2 kind warm blue eyes staring back at her, she instantly felt a suffocating weight lift off her.

"It's just, I have this feeling that if I tell you, your going to die", Elena spoke her voice barely a whisper. Rick moved closer to Elena wrapping his arm around her, this had turned into his goto move when it came to comforting Elena. She seem to react well to it so he stuck to it. She embraced him fully Elena could feel love shower off of him onto her. Often times when Rick hugged Elena she started to feel like her old self before everything went so wrong. She instantly thought about her father how he would give her that same old smile and hug her squeezing he tight and kiss her on the forehead every night before bed. Elena could feel more tears threatening to fall.

"Elena I can understand why you would want to be cautious, but in this case I think it's going to do more harm not to tell". Rick spoke Elena could feel vibrations through his chest as he spoke. Rick let go of Elena to fully look Elena in the eyes. "Start from the beginning".

"Damit fess up", Klaus screamed. Damon didn't flinch he barely heard Klaus his eyes focused on his baby brother who sat across the room behind a mahogany desk. The walls covered in Large bookcases covered with priceless books and artifacts. On the wall behind Stefan hung the Family Crescent engraved in what looked to be gold and a dark blue marble. Stefan had went over to Elena's the following night needing to blow off some steam to find the room empty. Stefan sitting here now was not really concerned about the missing Elena but the feeling he had gotten standing in her empty room. He felt abandoned, betrayed, hurt. It scared him for the briefest second, that fear quickly turned into rage. He found Jenna asleep on the couch in the living room like usual. That's when it popped into his head, his half brother definitely had something to do with it.

"I already told you, I don't know where your whore is", Damon replied.

"Poppycock", Klaus exploded.

"Hoy mate it's been two weeks its obvious we don't have her", Enzo spoke shot Enzo a dirty look. Damon and Enzo had postponed the search when they first notice Stefan following them. Damon wanting to find and deal with Elena on his own first before Stefan would have her. Stefan could not be trusted when it came to the safety of the baby. Enzo caught on quickly and kept his mouth shut and the two stayed around town patiently waiting. But Damon had grown impatient after 2 weeks now putting his foot stood next to Stefan listening to the 3 men bicker back and forth from one to other over and over.

"I believe Damon", Kol spoke for the first time. "What is it that she stole from you"? Damon looked at Enzo unsure on what to say. Enzo seeing Damon's delay quickly spoke up on his friends behalf.

"It was just an old toy he had as a kid", Enzo lied smoothly.

"Star boy"? Stefan asked. His eyes meeting his brothers filled with concern. Stefan could actually remember the little action figure clearly. A little man with a silver shield painted on to his body, his helmet had a small star emblem on it that shone blue when in direct sunlight. Damon for a moment thought he had imagined Stefan talking. But the look in Stefan's eyes told him different.

"How do you remember that"? Damon asked. Stefan suddenly became aware of his surrounding dropped his eyes.

"I remember you would cry like a little bitch when my Father took it away from you", Stefan replied coldly. Damon didn't remember going to attack Stefan. Just one moment he was standing across the study the next moment Enzo was restraining him while Kol and Klaus laughed.

"It's for the better Damon let it go", Enzo whispered in Damon's ear. Damon looked at his best friend and smiled. Grateful that he was here with him. Damon would be ok by himself, but Damon liked having someone else on his side when facing them.

"We don't have her, and myself and Enzo will be leaving today weather you like it or not and we would appreciate if you stop following " Damon spoke.

The phone rang, the room grew quiet. Stefan lost his train of thought. Everyone held there breath as Kol answered the phone on the 4th ring.

"Hello", Kol answered. No purpose of saying the name of the residence only a few set of select people had there number. Kol's face grew grave. "Which hospital? Ok we'll be there shortly".

"Which hospital"? Stefan keys already in his hand. He could feel a smile threatening to come to the surface his face at the thought of Elena in the hospital.

"It's not Elena it's Dad. Elijah is already there".

"What's happened"? Klaus asked.

"He's been in an accident ". Klaus and Stefan started for the Study door, but Stefan stopped halfway through blocking the entrance slash exit.

"What about them"? Stefan asked his two brothers.

"You guys are coming with us", Klaus stated.

"Forget that", Damon replied.

"If you come with us I will tell you where Katherine is", Klaus offered. Stefan gave Klaus a sharp nudge asking him what he was doing. He shrugged his shoulders at Stefan. Damon noticed, but chose to let it go for the moment.

"Fuck Katherine we are out of here". Damon violently pushed past the Mikaelson brothers and stormed down the hallway. Enzo followed close behing. Just being in the same hallway brought back painful memories for damon.

4 year old Stefan crept along the large hallway. He checked behind curtains and looked into the various rooms along the hallway but to no success could he find Damon. Who was just a few feet ahead locked in a dresser that once belonged to the King of France himself Louis the 4th. Damon fought hard to hold the in his laughter of excitement at the game.

Pow. Damon heard it first, Stefan still a few feet away too occupied in the search didn't notice the sound. "Micheal please", his mother begged. He could barely hear her voice through the solid wall. Damon's first concern was Stefan. He quickly jumped out of the cabinet.

"DeeDee I found you", the 4 year old exclaimed he started to run towards Damon. The fighting stopped, the large wooden door a few doors down the hall slowly opened. Damon quickly pushed Stefan into the cabinet and locked it quickly. His father poked his head out his wild eyes locked on Damon.

"Come here you need to learn about how to discipline a woman when she lies", Michael ordered.

"Please Michael he's just a boy".

"Soon enough he will be a man, and a man needs to know how to handle his wife", Michael exploded. Damon watched his father run back into the room. He heard it the sound of fist connecting to a face. Damon knew that there was blood. There was always blood.

"DeeDee I'm scared", Stefan whispered through the crack of the door. "Let me out".

"Its only a game , you like games you have to count to a 1000 and then you can come out, not a second before".

"I don't want to play this game".

"If you do I'll let you have starboy for the night", Damon bargained.

"Damon", his father roared from inside the room.

"A week", Damon promised stefan. He unlocked the door so Stefan would be able to come out later on his own. He quickly ran into the room and locked the door tight, so this time no sound could escape.

It had been a solid month Elena had not seen Stefan. Her body was starting to heal, you could barely see the bruises now. Some of the major bruises were visible but for the most part her body was no longer predominantly covered in black and blue. Plus she was able to go to a clinic and see a real doctor. Jack had grown so much in the small amount of time. He was chubby, and had more color in his cheeks, he hair now longer and curly. His baby teeth operating at full swing. His new favorite thing to do now was bite anything in sight. Rick had helped Elena get a job as a teaching assistant to a Calculus professor at the school. Math was the one thing Elena had always been good at, so she been more than able to try out for the job as well as wow the professor. So Elena had a good steady income plus left over from selling Damon's car. She offered some to Rick to pay for rent and he gladly accepted it to start a bank account in her name. AS well as he himself adding money to it with every pay period he had. Rick had not told Elena yet what he was doing with the money he was planning it as a surprise for her upcoming birthday.

Elena once again excited for the day, she still couldn't get use to the feeling it was too unreal, too good. Jack had his own room now with his own set of furniture and his own set of clothes and room decorations. Elena happily walked in and admired the work that she and Rick had down with the colorful wall decorations. The theme had been a zoo type of carnival. The crib was empty, for a second Elena panicked. But then she herd Jack's giggle from downstairs, closely followed by Ricks. Once down stairs and down te narrow hallway filled with ancient artifacts Elena found the 2 in the kitchen. Baby formula was scattered throughout the room on the all floor and counter as well on Rick himself. Rick stood in long grew pajamas pants and a baggy UCLA t-shirt. His bed hair covered in baby formula.

"Uh Oh", Jack spoke at the sight of Elena. It was his new favorite thing to say now.

"Yea uh Oh in deed", Elena spoke smiling at her son. "Good morning Rick".

"Morning Elena, how did you sleep"? He asked. He started to wipe the baby formula from his face. Elena handed him a paper towel.

"Like a baby", Elena answered honestly. Elena turned to Jack and game him a kiss on his now fluffy soft cheeks. In return he wiped his hands which were covered in baby formula on her boob. "Jack".

At this Jack laughed, but seeing his mother's reaction his face quickly changed to an innocent I didn't know what I was doing I'm a baby face. "Uh oh", he spoke. Elena could feel her heart melt but she also knew better she would not be fooled like alaric.

"Don't you baby face me, you know what you did". Again a smile grew across Jack's face.

"Oh come on he's just a baby", Rick defended the little guy. Elena took a paper towel for her self and wiped the baby formula off.

"Precisely, he knows he can do it and get away with it", Elena said smiling. Even now she couldn't even be mad at him, he was too darn cute.

"I made you some scrambled eggs today", Rick spoke. He pointed towards the the kitchen table. Rick was able to wipe out most of the baby formula from his hair but he didn't even bother with his shirt.

"Ok thanks". Rick aimed for the trash can just behind Elena and squared up his shoulders as if he was playing backed ball and shot the balled up tissues. From the moment the dirty paper towels left his hand he knew it was a mistake. It landed square on Elena's face and stuck to it. Elena stood mouth open in shock.

"I am so sorry I was aiming for the trash", Rick apologized quickly. Rick rushed to take it off her face but elena quickly backed up, holding up her hands signalling for him to stop he did.

"Uh oh", Jack spoke. Elena had to move smart, she slowly took off the paper towels and wiped the formula off her face. Rick was trying hard not to laugh and was miserably failing. Distracted by trying to remain serious he didn't see elena pick up the bowel of baby formula and made a quick jerking motion in alaric's direction.

The formula his his square in the face. Rick quickly scrapped off what ever formula he could that was already on him and threw it back in Elena's direction. Who was laughing and ducking all at the same time. Baby Jack not missing a beat had already started to throw the remaining baby formula he had at the two battling before him the baby chair. Laughs once again filled the house.

Damon and Enzo watched on quietly outside the far east kitchen window, the two had found the address just a few hours ago. Elena had once again sold his car to a man who had decided to take a cross country tour of America. It had taken them weeks to finally catch up to him. The man was the least bit helpful in describing the sellar and also refused to give Damon back his car, threatening to call the police. So Damon did what he did best, he put the fear of god into the man beating him close to death and promising to return if the man was to ever call the cops. Enzo didn't comment on the way Damon went about it, no point.

The two men stood observing closely, Enzo and Damon shocked. They had been expecting Elena to be well a terrible person. But looking at her though the window for the first time Damon realized he might have been wrong about her. Damon didn't know much about her other than she and his brother had a very physical relationship and kid together. That she was once failing to take care of. Damon now thinking back to the night in the room started to remember strange details. Like how everything in the room was already broken before he had trash it, in fact there wasn't that much to break the girl didn't own much. He remembered that her closet was small yes, but also extremely empty for a teenage girl's closet. There was no sign of make up or music or the other junk that the girls her age had.

She's poor, Damon realized. The abuse that she had endured from his brother Damon now realized the magnitude of it. Did she ever want to be in a relationship with him? He asked himself. Did Stefan force her? He started to feel shame for the actions of his brother, for his actions. He wasn't that nice to her either. How did I miss the signs? He asked himself.

"You know you could go out if you want to tonight", Rick spoke. Bringing Damon back to present. "I mean I could watch Jack and you could go out have fun be young".

"I could but it wouldn't be as fun with out you two", Elena replied. The thought honestly scared her. She had learned her lesson about nice boys, they weren't any, no one is who they seem to be.

"Elena, it won't make you a bad mother to enjoy a night out once in a while".

"Exactly Rick I am a mother first and everything else a distant second. Everything that I need that is important to me is in this room. After going through everything. " Elena paused. "The other stuff just isn't important".

"Ok, but I was just saying you aren't in that situation nay more you can relax have fun for once. Do what ever you want to do and still be ok". Elena smiled at Rick, he was the nicest person she had seen in a while and she still couldn't get use to it.

"I know it's hard to believe but I've been living in a fairy tale ever since I arrive I know to normal people it might be boring but to me it's quite the opposite. I t won't be like this forever so I just want to enjoy it day by day". Rick took Elena's hands in his and he squeezed it softly.

"Uh oh", Jack spoke. Elena and Jack both turned to Jack and laughed. Jack had noticed a figure standing by a window unsure of what he saw. He wasn't scared but for some reason he felt compelled to say something. His mother and uncle laughed at him. Jack quickly forgetting what he saw also giggled along with them.

"How did I know you would find her", Stefan spoke from behind Damon. Enzo and Damon had walked back to the car 2 blocks away from Elena's house. Damon turned around to find Stefan and two of his minions standing close behind. "Here", Stefan handed him a manila folder. "It's the parental rights, he's been signed over to you, you can take it and be on your merry way".

"And you get the whore"? Damon asked. Stefan's eyes darkened.

"I already had the whore, I own the whore it's just a matter of getting back stolen property" Stefan spoke dismissively. Damon grew silent and looked over the paper work. "Don't tell me you are going soft, it's what she does. She plays the victim card well too well but thats all it is her pretending". Stefan lied. All I care about is my nephew, Damon told himself.

"Ok deal".

"Deal".

"Spread em", the words echoed in Elena's head. She opened her eyes, waking up from her beautiful fairy tale. Her first thoughts went to Jack, then to Rick and lastly aunt Jenna. Elena could feel his all too familiar eyes on hers. She looked him in the eyess for the first time in a 1 month and 16 hrs. He switched on the light .Elena didn't cry beg or scream for forgiveness. There was no point, she had woken up from her fairytale and had been thrown back into reality. He legs automatically parted for him. This place was sacred to her, nothing bad had ever happened here in Rick's house in his guest room. Here Stefan was about to take that away from her, she couldn't have that. Stefan distracted with removing his clothes Elena was able to kick him in the head and made a run for the door. Once through the door she made her way to Jack's room she froze in the door way. Damon held a crying baby Jack in his arms awkwardly unsure on how to exactly hold a baby.

"Your hurting him", Elena screamed. For the first time in a long time she felt angry. Who is this guy to come into Rick's house and touch my son? She thought to herself.

"What gives you the right to take my son"? Elena cried. She started to take Jack but a pair of new hands grab hold of her. She turned to see a man with chocolate brown hair and beautiful brown eyes starring at her. His grip tightening by the second. "Let go of me", Elena screamed. Rick moaned, his body awkwardly stretched out on the floor in an unnatural position in a pool of his own blood. Elena panicked no longer able to think straight. Elena fought Enzo with all the strength and rage she could muster tears blurring her vision she swung wildly trying to get out of his grip to no success.

"Stop it", Enzo ordered. Elena cried on and on. Damon backed started for the door, Jack crying loudly reaching his hand towards Elena who was also reaching for her son.

"Please, no not my son, punish me not my son", Elena begged Damon. "I'm the one you want I am the one who stole from you not him". Damon froze in the door way, Stefan now stepping out of the room partially dressed his face red eyes dark. Damon turned around in the door way to face Elena blocking Stefan from entering.

"Where is it"? Damon asked. He felt terrible for Elena but she had stolen something irreplaceable to him. Just thinking about it made his heart ache.

"It's back in my Aunt Jenna's house", Elena lied. She didn't take what ever Damon was looking for, that made him trash her room, but she needed to get them out of here away from Rick and Jack.

"Elena no", Rick moaned.

"Quiet", Enzo ordered and kicked Rick in his stomach once again all the while holding Elena solid in place.

"Where"? Damon asked.

"I will show you once you leave Rick and Jack alone", Elena promised.

"No can't do you lost all you parental rights, Stefan signed over his parental rights to me", Damon answered. "But if you tell me I will keep yo updated with how Jack is doing". Elena looked over Damon's shoulder at Damon a new rage she felt for him. Enzo restrained Elena as a new violent fit came over trying to attack Stefan. And Stefan glad of standing behind Damon.

"How could you, he isn't yours to give away".Elena roared.

"Elena" Stefan screamed, after a moment. Elena now started to cry, Stefan felt brave enough to talk to her. "You will tell Damon where that stupid toy is or you spreading your legs will be the least of your worries". Damon was having a hard time believing that she had taken it, he had already searched her room and house as well after she left. Damon saw it in her eyes the light going out in them, her starring blankly at Stefan who now pushed his way past Damon.

"She doesn't have it, she's lying", Damon spoke. His voice cold and emotionless.

"How do you know"? Stefan asked.

"She never had it, Katherine had it all along". Damon spoke the wheels now turning in his head. "She always had it". He laughed to himself. The laugh was short lived Damon eyes fell on Elena once again and his heart stopped.

He could see the color leaving her face, her body slipping into a lifeless trance of movements. Stefan shoved her to the ground violently, Elena didn't fight, she dropped crying she remained perfectly still. Enzo back away, Rick tried to move but failed the pain excruciating. Stefan kicked her repeatedly all the while he started to undress Damon could see the bulge forming in his brothers boxers. He felt his stomach flip. Jack's cries snapped Damon out of it, Jack shouldn't be seeing this he thought to himself. He motioned for Enzo to get Rick and turned and started down the long and narrow hallway. He froze at the sight of a picture of Elena Jack and Rick on the wall. It was recent on a perfect spring day, it looked as though they went to a park or garden.

"I've got him", Enzo spoke behind Damon. Damon made his way down the stairs Jack crying and fidgeting all the way down. Few steps from the door Damon heard the all too familiar sound. A constant thumping sound directly above them. Damon held back the throw up threatening to come bursting out at any second and picking up the pace walked out of the house.

"Where are we bringing him"? Enzo asked.

"To a hospital", Damon answered.

"Elena", Rick mumbled half conscious.

"Why bother with him"? Enzo asked.

"He didn't need to see that, no one should ever have to bare witness to that". Damon answered. Enzo knew this was bringing up old memories for his friend, he could now feel his anger once again changing direction now directly pointing at Stefan. Enzo wanted to speak against the deal he made with Stefan, but he knew he had to go about this subject subtly. Damon drove off with a full car, he had gotten what he came for but he couldnd't help and shake the feeling that he had still lost.


	9. Chapter 9 (It's all about Perception

Chapter 9

Elena had lost the will to live on the 3rd day of being back. Stefan had fully explained to her what he had done. When she ran away, he had Elijah move to get her parental rights taken away and charged with kidnapping of an infant. Of coarse he had dropped the charges now, but Elena had lost all rights. Stefan had taken away the one thing Elena thought he never could. She then remembered Rick, Stefan then told Elena of Rick's untimely death from a car accident. "Rick had originally left everything to you, but seeing as though your still a minor and all living under our roof, he actually left everything to the Mikaelsons". Stefan laughed at that Elena couldn't react, she would have been ok returning to this hell if Jack and Rick were safe. But it was like she had taken 10 steps back and once again the only person that cared for her was killed again. Elena couldn't take it anymore, that's when she let things go.

It's not that she could no longer feel pain, it's that she no longer cared that it hurt. She no longer flinched, begged or pleaded for mercy she just let it happen. There was no way for her to escape she had been chained to Stefan's bed. Even if so, there was no place to run, and what reason did she have to run without Jack. Damon had left the country Stefan had said to her on the 3rd night. Elena blinked, her heart beat slowly.

"Stefan, father is requesting to see you", Klaus spoke. He had let himself into Stefan's suite and now stood by the bedroom door. Klaus face grim, his beard had grown rugid from the lack of attention. Dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, yet his blonde hair sat ontop of his head in one big mess. For the first time Klaus was starting to question his brother's sanity and morals, if he is to do this to a defenseless woman what would he do to his family if he had the chance? Klaus asked himself. Klaus noted that Stefan was far worse than their father. Stefan climbed off Elena not even bothering to cover her. Blood and bodily fluid stained the silk sheets. Klaus quickly looked away, the image now permanently burnt into his mind.

"Is everything ok"? Stefan asked concerned. Is he really concerned? Klaus asked himself.

"No, but I would prefer to talk to you alone", Klaus said. He stole a quick glance at Elena to see her blankly starring at the ceiling her breath faint but constant.

"Of coarse", Stefan agreed. He quickly pulled on sweat pants and a t -shirt and followed Klaus out to the main living room of Stefan's suite.

"Myself, Elijah and Kol have all been tested none of us matched, your his last hope", Klaus spoke gravely.

"Just tell me what I have to do", Stefan spoke. "I owe him everything".

"I'm glad to hear you say that", Klaus smiled. He rested his hand behind his brothers head and pulled him in closer for a hug. I was beginning to think that we were losing you".

"Never", Stefan quickly spoke. His voice serious and a bit offended that his brother could ever think such a thing. "Why would you say that"?

"Its just everything with Elena, I _", Klaus stopped at a loss of words. Stefan pushed his brother away his face trembling with anger.

"What are you saying, you want her"? Stefan exploded. Klaus locked in his eyes on Stefan as a warning, Stefan may have his little temper tantrums but out of the whole family it was Klaus who had real anger issues. Klaus had to work hard everyday to keep a level head and once he crossed that line it was hard to stop.

"Are you questioning my loyalty as your brother"? Klaus spoke slowly controlling his words and pronunciation. Stefan blinked a few times and quickly relaxed. "See I'm trying to tell you that I am worried for you and you go having a tantrum. I don't care about her I care about you. But the way your acting your heading to a place where I can't help or protect you".

"It's nothing I haven't done before".

"Do you honestly believe that"? Klaus asked. Stefan didn't answer. "Look Stefan I think the what you are doing with Elena has nothing to do with Elena and fucking her".

"When she left me, I felt". Stefan paused looking for a word for it but couldn't find one. "I would never hurt her like that".

"But you did, with Jack". Stefan looked at his brother annoyed.

"Stefan when you have a child that you love and grow attach to it becomes part of you, I would not be able to function right if someone had taken my daughter away from me. Especially the way you took Jack away from her. You could cut my leg off and I wouldn't even flinch. She is my lifeline, my hope. You have taken away literally everything from her. You kill her parents, he cousin. You took her innocence, you burned down her family home destroying everything inside including pictures videos jewelery everything. Which was fine but then you gave away her son, your son to a salvatore". Stefan sat down, his mind spinning from all the memories playing through his mind.

"Since when are you defending Elena"? Stefan retorted. Klaus rolled his eyes at his baby brother.

"Stefan kill her I don't care but if you make her live like this you will turn into something that I fear". Stefan took this to heart, Klaus feared very few things or people in this world Stefan did not want to make it on that list.

"I'm sorry that I it's just that she left me, she tried to hurt me, the night she ". Klaus looked at his brother taken back. Klaus wrapped his arms around his baby brother.

"Then make her pay for it, and give her something to live for at least".

Damon starred at a now sleeping Jack. This was the 3rd night the baby had cried himself to sleep and Damon cried along side with him silently. The sight of Damon crying was a contradiction. Damon was 6'1 covered in muscle wearing a black long sleeve v neck shirt. His piercing blue eyes always so focused and controlled were now red and puffy. His smooth face perfectly sculpted with dimples and high cheekbones were crinkled up and red and covered in tears. "How could I have been so stupid"? He asked himself. I should have stayed out of it Damon thought to himself. Or should I have stopped it. He had failed his mother once again. More tears quickly rolled down his cheeks. Damon didn't bother wiping them away. Stefan was worse than Mikael, in every terrible way. Damon called in the wet nurse to watch baby Jack while he went out. Unsure at first to where he was going, he found himself parked out side the Elena's old house. Unsure why but he walked out to the house just to see if any one was still there. He knew for sure that the aunt had left. The front door slightly ajar he made his way into the small house. He stopped at the first sight an old couch that reeked of thow up and liquor. Bottles through out the living room floor some of them broken others empty. Damon froze mid step, some on was here. He saw the shadow coming from the upstairs. For a second he thought it might be Elena. But Damon knew his brother had her locked away at the Mikaelson Manor.

Damon crept up quietly fist clenched ready to strike. He froze when he spotted the man Elena stayed with. His Sandy blonde hair going sideways shone in the dim light. His blue blue green eyes locked in on Damon's stone cold blue eyes. Aunt Jenna laid passed out in the bed even from out in the hallway Damon could smell her. He kept his eyes focused. Rick attacked first and had expected Damon to counter it and answered back with a surprise blow to the ribs. Damon was impressed, but he was already having a crap day so he didn't have any problems by hitting back. Rick was able to take a few punches despite being in the hospital emergency room 3 days ago bleeding out. After a few minutes of fighting Damon lost all effort to fight this man . Rick noticed so he also stopped swinging.

"I'm sorry", Damon apologized.

"That's not good enough" Rick answered plainly. He sat down on the floor trying to catch his breath still having trouble breathing.

"I know", Damon replied. He sat as well, Rick looked annoyed by the notion. "I just_"

"Stop", Rick cut him off. "You like everyone else in her life stood by and let it happen and I'm gonna guess its not the first time either. I'm her only family that even gives a shit anymore, you apologizing to me doesn't make it ok and I am sure as fuck am not going to sit here and listen to you talk about it to make your self feel better. SO get the hell out of her house". Damon froze, the all too familiar feeling of shame engulfed him. He could feel the tears threatening to fall. "Get the fuck out". Rick punched Damon square in the jaw as he screamed. Damon didn't fight back, Rick now crying uncontrollably on the floor. Damon left silently.

Once in his car Damon wanted to cry as well. No I don't have a right to cry he thought to himself. He started driving again this time he ended up at the Mikaelson Manor. There were no guards or maids to great him walking into the open manor. He made his way to Stefan's suite to find the door slightly ajar. Damon stops unsure on what why he was here.

"Myself, Elijah and Kol have been tested", Damon heard Klaus's voice. He froze he listened to the two Mikaelson's talk. Damon stood listening in the empty hallwayt. What else could make them so heartless? How could they not see it?Sensing there conversation was coming to an end soon Damon made his way down the familiar hallway.

Walking through the hallway his minds slowly worked at grasping the thoughts raced through his mind. Stefan had killed Elena's parents. He purposely killed her parents. How could he do that? Why did he do that? What is an acceptable reason for killing someones parents?

Rick stopped crying at about 3 in the morning, Jenna had awoken, Rick forced himself to stop not wanting to cry in front of Jenna. Rick quickly wiped at his soaked cheeks and tried to straigten up his self.

"Hi Jenna", he greeted her standing in her bedroom doorway. Jenna looked around her room confused.

"What the hell are you doing here"? She asked. Jenna and Rick had meet before on numerous occasions when Elena's parents were still alive. Rick always had a secret thing for Jenna, but at the time Jenna was married to Logan Jeremy's father. Looking at her now Rick could feel all those burried feelings trying to make there way to the surface. He quickly pushed the thought back as his heart ached reminding him of Elena. Rick made his way into the room and sat on the bed next to Jenna who now sat up rubbing her aching head. "Good I need a drink", she spoke. All the remorse and pity that Rick was feeling for Jenna went out the window with that statement. Elena had told Rick about Jenna and all the terrible things Jenna had done. Although Elena blamed herself for most of the problems the two of them had Rick knew better.

"Jenna Elena is gone". Jenna looked Rick in the eyes. Even now when she was a mess how could she still look so beautiful Rick thought.

"About time", Jenna replied coldly to Rick. Again Rick could feel a new hatred for Jenna starting to grow in the pit of his stomach. Jenna got out of bed and looked around her room for a bottle she had put in here for safe keeping some time ago.

"Jenna open your eyes", Rick screamed. He rose up off the bed his face beat red his eyes red with rage. "You selfish bitch open you eyes". Rick pulled out the bottle from its hiding place under the mattress and smashed the bottle against the wall. Jenna starred at Rick shocked at his outburst.

"Chill out Rick she does this all the time, she'll be back she always comes back". At this Rick made his way over to Jenna fists clenched. Jenna backed away nervously.

"Jenna if you don't pull you shit together in 5 seconds I am going to_". Jenna stayed silent her foggy mind struggling to think clearly for the first time she noticed bruises on Ricks face and arms. She looked around her room for a second, then walked out into the hallway and to Elena's room. Memories flying through her mind. The time she had walked in on Stefan and Elena. Why was Stefan pinning her hands down on the bed like that. The time she had overheard them talking. He called her a bitch among other things it was the least of his offenses. The numerous bruises she saw on Elena, the amount of blood stains in this house alone. The day of her parents funeral he came over, she could hear Elena crying and screaming upstairs while she remained downstairs looking at old home movies. The way that Elena's family house burnt down. Jenna could feel Rick enter the room behind her. She turned to face Rick finding him leaning against the doorway.

Jenna made her face go stiff concealing any and all emotion she felt at the time. "About time she left anyway and I think its time you do the same". Jenna spoke her voice even. Rick starred at the woman he once loved in disbelief.

"How can you live with you self"? Rick asked. Jenna didn't answer. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and opened a new bottle. Rick had followed her but stopped in the living room. "Jeremy died trying to protect his cousin, don't let your sons death be for nothing". Rick spoke his voice shaky.

Damon had wandered the Mikaelson Manor for hours now, he wasn't lost. He knew exactly where he was but he had no idea why. Multiple times he considered turning back and returning home to Jack but his feet wouldn't let him. Damon was starting to get annoyed with himself, he was starting to get sleepy he had lost track of time although he was pretty sure it was past 4 by now. He walked into a suite, lights came on automatically. Damon froze at the sight in front of him. Al large king size bed towered inside the suite with a high bedframe that covered the entire back wall. The Mikaelson family crescent carved into into into it. The windows covered by thick dark blue drapes. The sheets made of the finest silk on earth were a bright whit against the mahogany bedframe. And laying in the bed was Damon's child hood monster. Faintly breathing, his pale skin now wrinkled up and frail. His long strong arms now two thin sticks with excess skin. His face once so strong and dominant and terrifying monster looked so human and frail. Damon stood there looking over the monster unable to believe his eyes. This was a joke, this had to be a joke.

"Stefan is that you", the monster spoke, it's voice fragile and weak. Struggling to breath. Damon had forgotten how to speak instead he remained silent starring at the old man. "Did it work were you a match". The monster opened his eyes and Damon was able to believe that this monster was indeed Mikael Mikaelson. His icy blue eyes were the same as Damon remembered them to be. For a second Damon had forgotten his age, for a second he was the scared little boy again.

"You", Mikael spoke, spit flying from his mouth. He tried to sit up but failed. Damon walked closer to him now wanting to see him up close. Mikael struggled to get a remote on his bed. Damon instinctively ran and got the small remote before Mikael could. It was an alarm remote.

"What's the matter scared"? Damon asked.

"Get out of my house bastard".

"Make me", Damon dared gaining courage with every word. Mikael grew silent for a moment looking around the room cautiously looking for something to use against Damon.

"What do you want"? He finally asked.

"Why did you kill her"? Damon asked. Mikael turned away from Damon.

"If you came here to kill me then do it", Mikael spoke after a moment of silence.

"By the looks of it I won't have to", Damon stated coldly. "Tell me, you owe me that much". Mikael's face whipped around inhumanly fast. His eyes burning with rage, his old bony hands gripped Damon's tightly. Damon abt unsure on how he was able to reach that far that quickly.

"I owe you nothing boy, never have" his voice shaky and low. Damon didn't flinch he didn't move, he was no longer terrified of him. His monster had grown week over the years. Soon enough this would be him laying in the Salvatore Boarding house with Jack asking him why he had taken him away from his mother.

"You didn't mean to did you"? Damon asked already knowing the answer. Mikael's eyes softened for a second there Damon believed that the monster would actually start to cry. "But you wanted to impress your son right, show no weakness , but you didn't mean to".

"She got what she deserved, after all her indiscretions". Mikael said.

"Why did you marry her? Did you even love her at all"? Damon asked.

"How dare you ask me a question like that. She was my wife I loved her more than anything on this earth except", Mikael stopped quickly. Damon could see the hurt in his eyes as he now looked over Damon again. Looking at the young man before him Mikael could feel the anger rising in him.

"Then why did you kill her"? Damon demanded.

"I loved her, I_". Mikael stopped catching himself in mid sentence. Damon starred at the old man, the wheels turning in his head. "I remember you screaming at her once again, and she's crying and begging you to forgive her and you stabbed her to death. I heard it all and you are going to tell me why did you do it?"

"What the hell"? Stefan said. Damon turned to look at his baby brother eyes red fist clenched.

"Stefan how good of you to join us, your dad here was just about to tell me why he killed our mother". Stefan and his father looked eyes for a brief moment, Damon noticed the look on Stefan's face unable to read it.

"Get out of here Damon let my father rest in peace".

"Stefan how can you call him that knowing what he did. He murdered our mother, I want to know why you have to be lying if you aren't the least bit curious. Did you not love your mother at all".

"Drop it Damon", Stefan screamed. He raised his hand as a warning to his brother. Damon looked at Mikael whose eyes were locked in on Stefan. Everything clicked for Damon all at once.

8 year old Damon stood outside of his father's room listening to his mother for the last time. Mikael's voice for the most part covered it up but Damon was able to hear some words from her.

"Stef_. Sorr_. Forg_.Stef_. I lov_".

"Liar", a high pitched voice screamed.

"That's right tell her son, make daddy proud tell her".

"I hate you, I hate you". Stefan cried over and over. Damon didn't hear his brothers voice, he heard his fathers. Then he heard it the metal piercing through her skin repeatedly. When it finally stopped, Damon could hear the cries of his little brother. He had thought he tucked Stefan in for the night. He quickly pushed open the door and ran to his little brother. He stopped at the sight of his mother on the floor in a pile of blood. His main focus right now was Stefan he reminded himself. Stefan stood in the pool of blood covered, his hands were bleeding from a strand cut on his right hand.

"It's ok Stefan, Mom's just asleep", Damon said trying to soothe his brother.

"She's gone", Stefan cried.

"Yes she is son", Mikael spoke up. "I had to kill her to punish her". Damon pulled the knife out of his brothers hand and tossed it at Mikael. Mikael jumped to the side to barely dodge it. Distracted Damon was able to pull Stefan out of the room, hand in hand the two brothers ran down the long and dark hallway.

"She had to be punished", a crying Stefan said to his brother as the two ran. Damon tried to ignore the feeling of blood on his hands now from holding Stefan's hands. Distracted in his thoughts Damon never head his brother say "I had to punish her for trying to take me away".


	10. Chapter 10(The Funeral)

/The title is the name of the song I listened to and what kind of inspired me in a weird way for the story. It's by Band of Horses. Its an amazing song that can be interpreted so many ways.

Chapter 11

"Damon drop it", Stefan warned.

"No Stefan, not anymore how can you call this man your father when he killed you own mother" Damon screamed.

"Admit it Damon your jealous"Stefan shot back.

"Ha", Damon laughed hysterically at his brother. Mikael now sat up in the bed barely paying any attention to the conversation, he looked worst than when Damon first walked in. Stefan noticed but wanted to get rid of Damon first.

"Damon he's dying, just let him rest in peace", Stefan pleaded.

"You didn't match"? Mikael asked, partially out of breath. Stefan face grew grave all the anger and hate he held for Damon left in an instant. He wished more than anything to be the one to save his father.

"I'm sorry Dad, but no". Stefan apologized he walked over to his fathers bedside. His eyes red vision blurred he sat on the bed next to his father. Mikael didn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything. He had 4 sons and none of them had been a match. Mikael believed it was the universe's way of catching up to him and everything he had ever done. Well if so fuck you too Mikael thought back to it.

"A match for what"? Damon asked. As quickly as the rage left it returned to Stefan from the sound of Damon's voice.

"Just leave go, its just pathetic how you always hang around us. When none of us want anything to do with you Salvatore. Not my father and especially not me. I wish you died alongside her", Stefan exploded at Damon.

It had hit Damon like a 50 ton rocket crashing into him at the speed of light. Is this what Stefan had always thought of me? Damon asked himself. He had made a promise to his mother, to never let Stefan forget his roots yet once again he failed at that too. Damon watch his baby brother take off in a rage swearing up and down. His green eyes what use to be exact replicas to their mother had now turned into something that partially scared Damon. His face dark eyes wild with fury his mouth spitting out harsh words so perfectly as if it had years of none stop practise. For the first time in a long time Damon was seeing clearly. This wasn't a temper tantrum that his brother was having no this was his brother showing his true self. All those times where he chalked it up to his stupid temper tantrums had they all been this bad? Damon asked himself.

Stefan took a swing at his brother. Damon easily countered the punch and pushed Stefan to the ground pinning him down but not hurting him. "I hate you", Stefan screamed over and over. Damon noticed a nearly invisible scar on Stefan's right hand. Damon could feel a new set of memories flush though his head. The way Stefan treated Elena in her room. What he did to her at Alaric Saltzman's house. "Oh my god", Damon spoke in realization. Damon had blocked out so many of the signs. As did his mother, believing Stefan to be the good one. Damon could remember his mother saying "Damon you're already damaged". His mother failed to make eye contact with her son. "But Stefan he is good we have to protect the good". But he wasn't good. His mother was blind to it, Damon was blind to it.

"Why did you kill her"? Damon asked Mikael already knowing the answer now

"I hate you, I will kill you", Stefan continued to scream. Trying desperately to get out from under Damon's hold. Damon looked up to find the old man looking down at Stefan tears in his eyes threatening to fall at any moment. Damon was yanked off Stefan and thrown to the floor himself, he didn't resist. His face scrunched up into a pained expression. His mouth strangely hung open his eyes tight but gazed. The woman that was at the center of his universe still at the center of his universe was wrong. His mother was wrong, everything that he went though, that he put up with was for nothing.

"You have done enough Salvatore, I would like to spend my last few days with my family in peace". Damon rose, his mind racing trying to find a way to get Elena out of this. It won't be for nothing, not anymore he thought to himself.

"Then I guess I qualify", Damon spoke. His voice cracked his eyes were distant unfocused.

"Damon that's enough", Klaus started to push Damon towards the door.

"Ok but your father's death is going to be on your hands", Damon added.

"Wait", Mikael spoke. His cold blue eyes fixed on Damon's. Mikael more than anything in the world wanted to live. He would not be able to rest peacefully knowing that he didn't try everything. "How is it that you can stop this"?

"Well there is one son you haven't tried.

"Dad he's lying", Stefan spoke up.

"Quiet boy", Mikael spat at Stefan. "Call the doctor Klaus", Mikael ordered. Klaus started to argue but stoped thinking better not to. Klaus left the room, leaving Damon, Stefan and Mikael alone again. A thicke suffocating silence filled the room like a smoke making it especially hard to breath. Mikaels head spinning from the new information. But part of him had already accepted it although a larger part of him didn't. Some how he wasn't shocked by this. "Why?" Mikael asked.

Damon could remember the horrified look on his mothers face that afternoon he yelled at one of his classmates. "You stupid boy", Damon screamed at his friend. "Pick it up you, are not leaving here until you get it right". Damon's spotted his mother, a smile broke out onto his face. Wanting to show her that he was the kid in charge on the playground. He expected to see her smile proudly but instead he watched the blood leave her face and her green eyes fill with terror. Damon instantly grew scared unsure on why his mother had reacted like that. "Oh no Damon you can't turn into him". She spoke quietly to him. Sitting in the back seat of their town car.

"Turn into who"? A 5 year old Damon asked.

"You father", she answered. "He's not a nice man".

"But why not?"

"Because its bad, you don't treat people like that".

"Why not, somone needs to be incharge".

"No, not always you do stuff togeather as a team" his mother tried to explain. Damon rolled his eyes like he had seen his father do when his mother would talk. She noticed and grew silent.

"Your suppose to think like that your a woman, but I'm a Mikaelson I have to be in charge". Damon said to his mother. That's when she slapped him. The driver saw it through the review mirror.

Later on that day Mikael called her into his office where Damon sat on Mikaels lap with a tear struck face.

"You hit my son, why?"

"He was being rude, and he is my son as well". Lorena replied. She took a step back already knowing what was to come. Damon sensing the situation, just realized the damage he had done.

"I was father, I was being rude and mean. I'm sorry mommy I'm sorry", Damon quickly apologized. Lorena failed to look at her son, angry at herself for being so careless.

"Now Damon, don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong". Mikael said patting his son lightly on the back. "Your mother on the other has to be punished".

"I do need to be punished,I did do something wrong, and it wasn't hitting my son. You aren't his father". Lorena lied. Mikael at first remained silent. "There was a man it was just once I don't know how it happened but it did, I knew he wasn't yours when I saw the birth mark on his lower back. His father has the exact same one". Mikael leaned Damon over and looked at the birthmark himself. It was a strange shape almost like the outline of a crow.

"Because she didn't want me to turn into you". Damon replied.

"But the DNA test"?  
>"She bribed the doctor to switch the DNA", Damon explained.<p>

"You were always mine", Mikael spoke to himself.

"No I'm not, I'm a Salvatore you could never take that away from me no matter if half of my DNA came from you", Damon spat at Mikael.

"No it can't be he's lying", Stefan said not wanting to believe it.

"And your willing to do the operation for me"? Mikael asked. Damon looked at Stefan, a small feeling of satisfaction filled Damon at seeing his brothers face.

"That depends on Stefan", Damon answered.

"What is it that you want"? Mikael asked. Damon shifted his weight from one leg to another and crossed his arms. He also took in a deep breath and let it out slowly taking his time to answer the question.

"I want Stefan out of Elena's life for good, no contact with her family friends no one not to his son". Stefan remained silent hss green eyes shooting bullets right at Damon.

"Stefan"? Mikael asked. Stefan couldn't say no, although he wanted to so badly but he couldn't say no. Elena was suppose to be his until he grew board of her.

"We don't even know if he's a match or if it will work".

"Oh it will work", Damon reassured his brother smugly. Damon liking having the upper hand for once.

"How do you know"? Stefan asked.

"Irony, the son he disowned and made an outcast is the same one that came back a new man and saves his life, when the 4 brats he kept sat idly by and watched". Damon laughed out loud at the thought. "So Stefan what will it be"?

"He is my son, you can't keep me away from my son" Stefan argued.

"Actually yes I can you signed over all parental rights to me and well I'm his uncle so yes I can".

"Stefan are you hesitating to save your fathers life"? Mikael asked.

"No, of coarse not father, but we don't even know if it will work". Stefan answered chosing his words carefully.

"Stefan", Mikael warned.

"Oh plus you can't keep tabs on her either, no hiring anyone to do anything to her. And if she dies of un-natural causes I'm going to find all of you including Klaus and his family and I'm going to kill all of you". Damon promised.

"He won't Damon, son I won't allow it, Mikaelson don't hurt Mikaelson". Damon looked at Mikael not believing a word of it.

"Right, you would never hurt your own", Damon replied sarcastically.

"Not anymore" Mikael promised. "Stefan".

"Ok fine", Stefan held out his hand to shake it.

"I want it all in paper and signed by all of you before I do anything".


End file.
